Western Dream Boy
by Xx.WildAtHeart.xX
Summary: Name change! Same story, just changed the name. Didn't really like it's original one. This is still 'Love Will Find Me It's As Clear As Day! Please enjoy!
1. Me and Adam

**Hi! Got another story for ya! This one I've actually got a plot for, so it should be out pretty quickly! Tell me what you think! And don't forget review!**

***IMPORTANT! READ!***

**Have changed a few slight things, Amy has an identical twin brother 'Adam' and lives in an ordinary house, with their dad, they both love horses. Of course. Amy will meet Ty eventually... The rest I will leave for you to work out! Side note, Ty's sister is Soraya, I know this is confusing! Sorry! And they have a little sister! Felicity! They will all go by the name 'Borden' and their parents well you will meet them soon!**

**I will continue only if you want me to! And remember reviews make me happy! ^_^**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Anything recognisable in relation to Heartland, I do not own! But I do own; Adam, and Felicity and their parents. As well as the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Adam shut the hell up." I said, shooting a glare at my twin brother; in my best 'I could kill you right now' voice, as casually as possible.

"Oooh! Someones had a bad day!" Adam fired back, I rolled my eyes. I had, had a bad day, but I wasn't gonna admit that right now,_ especially now_. Joe the hottest guy in the school had dumped me, by text. Oh no it gets worst, after just one date. Now I am up to my ears in humiliation, and stuck with Adam taunting me for the rest of eternity. " Did you speak to Joe today?" He asked, poking his head on my shoulder; from his seat behind he.

"Oh yes. Full blown conversation. It was literally like a house was on fire." I replied sarcastically, matter of fact I had completely avoided Joe all day. Blushing about fifty shades of red as I passed yet another bunch of gossiping girls, all with only one subject on their little minds, Joe Camlish was free.

"Oh that's great. Now you can go back to being slightly," He winced at my death glare, "weenie bit nicer." he finished not daring to make eye contact with me.

"I am nice!" I protested, Adam rolled his eyes,

"Incredibly sorry." He said simply, beaming up at me. Adam just happened to be the second hottest guy in school, well according to my friends, he was the 'hottest guy in school' but obviously as he was my twin brother, he was definitely not on my list. Secondly personality sucks.

Swinging out of my seat, managing somehow to press the STOP button, hovering for some odd reason over an old ladies head; I hurried down the aisle. Okay it was more of an attempt not to stack it as the bus pulled to a halt. Adam just grinned when he bumped into me, sending me flying onto the pavement below. "Your evil." I stated.

"I know." He replied simply, that devilish grin smacked across his face. Shaking my head, I hurried down the street towards our house, eager to reach the confinement of my lovely little bedroom. Adam of course had other ideas, "Hey! Marisa!" I groaned, Adam was not picky when selecting girls. Marisa glanced up, smiling she hurried across the street,

"Hey! Hi Amy!" She said, grinning. May I add blushing deeply. "Hey Adam." She smiled, a tiny bit flirtaeously. Seriously, this is starting to get annoying. Scrap that I am damn well annoyed. "Oh Amy, I'm really sorry about the eh - Joe situation." She said, that 'eh' was so faked. I just shrugged, eager to get home ASAP. _My word of the day._

I nearly jumped for joy, when dad poked his head round the door, "Hey you two! I need to talk to you about something." Adam rolled his eyes,

"Got to go, see ya later though!" He said, turning to leave.

"Yeah sure, see ya!" Marisa replied, somewhat disappointed. Haha. Okay that was mean. Amy shut up.

"Come on let's go," I said, nudging towards the gate.

"I'm coming." He said, barging through the gate in front of me.

"Oh sorry I forgot, 'ladys first'." I said sarcastically, sighing, Adam was no lady. He was about two inched taller than me. The same dark blonde hair. Except his fell softly over his grey eyes, like mine; yet mine are more stormy. He I must say was pretty good-looking, I'm not to bad; I must say. I have the same long dark blonde hair, that curled slightly at its end. We were identical, although I had little freckles on my nose.

"You two hurry up!" I heard day call, as I rushed down the little cobblestone path that led to my house.

"Were coming!" I called back, hopping up the step before the door, Adam on my heels. His thoughts were somewhere else though, probably on Marisa.

* * *

Slipping down at the kitchen table, I glanced expectantly at dad, who apparently had some big news that couldn't wait. "No time like the present dad." Adam prompted from his place beside me.

"Yeah sorry, anyway I wanted to talk about the christmas break?" He paused, christmas was only 1 week and 1 day away. "I figured we could go on a little holiday, just the three of us." He grimaced ever so slightly, it had been five years now since Mom died, we were okay with it now though, it would be nice just the three of us. After all Lou, and Peter were away on some random spa break, Granpa was in another continent; with Lisa, and Malory was in Nashville. So it would be just us, the three of us, that is.

"Okay?" I hesitated, "But where exactly would this holiday be?"

"Well, it's kinda last-minute; but its a ranch kinda thing," He winced at our faces, "Up west." He added, as if that made it any better. I loved horses, don't get me wrong; but that whole cowboy thing was not up my street. "Come on it will be great." I inwardly groaned, today was defiantly not the best day of my life.

Sighing I gave in, I mean there was no way I could get out of it, "Okay I'll go, but on one condition I do not have to go on a trail ride were the walking speed is about 2 miles per hour." I proposed,

"Good, an if it helps I've heard it's a sort of horse rehabilitation centre, type thingy. They help abused horses and retrain them, something like that anyway. " I perked up, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "I've got the details somewhere..." He mumbled, fiddling with a large wad of papers spread across his desk.

I glanced at Adam, "Okay I'll go." I smiled, he probably had two things on his mind, girls and horses. Adam like me loves horses, he just happened to be the best show jumper I will ever know, add this to his good looks, charming personality, (His words not mine.) and an amazing horse; he apparently had the 'perfect ratio' to life. The perfect ratio was one of those many things I did not care to listen to during a long and painful hour of maths. That was not on my list, on how to actually 'enjoy your youth', (Again not my words, some teachers I can not for the life of me remember the name of.)

"Good, we leave tomorrow." He said, simply.

"TOMMOROW!" Me and Adam both cried, simultaneously. We are identical twins.

"Yes tomorrow." He continued as if it wasn't exactly a major bomb shell he literally just propelled at us. Okay maybe I'm being slightly dramatic. "We will be staying with another family." He said, fiddling with a bunch of pink papers, I gaped at him.

"ANOTHER FAMILY!" I cried, Adam just opened his mouth and shut it again, blissfully unaware of the amazing gold-fish impersonation he had just performed. My brother has many hidden talents.

"Yes another family." He said, amazingly calmly; seeing as he had two teenagers screaming at him, okay I say two; one teenager and one fish.

"How many are there?" Adam asked, magically collecting himself.

"Hmm." Dad thought for a moment, "Think it was three... Children? Not sure?"

"Dad! That's kinda important!" I cried for like the third time in 2 minutes.

"Ah ha!" I looked up from where I was tapping my fingers in an annoying drum on the work top, "Here we are, yes three children." Dad continued, as though he was talking to himself, " Miss F aged seven, Miss S aged 15, and Mr T aged 17." I perked up, Miss S was my age and Mr T well I'll let you work that out for yourself. I suddenly became majorly excited.

"I'll go pack now!" I grinned, now this is going to be very interesting. Adam just rolled his eyes and followed me upstairs.

"Your mad."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! This was kinda aimed at introducing Amy's and Adam's relationship as twins.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	2. Our Little Journey

**Hi! Okay here's the second chapter! Please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I have absolutely zilch idea, on how the hell I managed to end up on a plane at half seven in the morning, sitting next to some snoring stranger whose soul purpose in life is to annoy the hell out you. Annoy the hell out of me she did. My trusty iPod has already died on me. My hidden nausea; which I never even knew I had, as already hit me hard. Which means there is no way I can lose myself to this weeks latest gossip, found in my trusty magazine. So no, I am not enjoying this trip so far. Adam, was sitting the other side of me, texting away; to who I have no idea. But he is still texting and he knows it, my phone has also died on me. Well I kinda dropped it at the airport and now it still hasn't woken from its cyber coma. So I am stuck. Is it weird I find myself thinking about homework?

Okay I think that's weird.

Definitely worrying.

Fatal.

Going to have to take drastic measures and fall asleep.

Will defiantly do that. It normally works in maths.

* * *

After being RUDELY woken by Adam, I am not in a good mood. Further more by the fact the soul eating woman beside me has edged over in her seat, meaning that I am wedged up against Adams arm rest; cringing slightly may I add.

Adam being Adam simply smirked, I'm starting to think his soul purpose in life is to annoy me too. He's not that bad when he puts his mind to it, it's just when he is normal he drives me mad. But abnormal Adam is actually quite nice, this is normally activated at the presence of a hot girl. Seeing as there are plenty of those queuing up; I'm normally okay.

"So when are you going to tell be about this little date with Joe." He asked, simply smiling in reaction to my glare.

I sighed, "None of your business."

"Oooh, touchy." He said, did I mention there are no hot girls around. Hmm think that it explains that.

"Shut up, you're not the one that is sat next to this." I said, waving at the woman beside me. Blushing about fifty shades of red when she stirred and blinked at me. HELP.

"Yes, but I'm the one sat next to this." He said, waving at me. Now that is deep.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome sis."

I rolled my eyes, HELP.

"So going back to our previous conversation." He prompted,

"Yeah like you don't already know!" I protested, trying a different tactic.

"Ah I do. But its best to hear it from the horse's mouth." He replied smartly. Did I mention my brother was also incredibly smart. I thought the whole point of being identical twins, meant that I had the same intelligence level as my twin. But no. I don't seem to have life on my side these days.

I was defiantly not going to tell my brother any of the details from 2 days ago. DEFINATE NO NO.

I can't believe what an idiot I was, I mean I sat there praticly shredding about 20 napkins in 2 minutes, and laughing this cringe worthy fake laugh.

We had met for a coffee after school, think I made a big mistake ordering a large Capichino, I thought it would look elegant and sophisticated, but as I said life was not on my side, so instead in came in a bucket. With I swear about ten times more caffeine than legally allowed. As a result I became majorly jittery and kind of on this weird high of energy boosting caffeine. This was one of those mistakes you look at when your like 101 and say, "Oh dear, I was an idiot." Then your life long knitting friend goes. "Youths are dangerous dear."

That is when you go, "I know dear, now pass me the pink fluffy wool dear."

That is not where I want to end up, and defiantly not knitting. I mean I don't think it would actually be possible for me to do that seeming as I have 2 left hands and about 5 right feet. However pop me on a horse I actually have, 1, 2, 3, 4? Quite a few feet, eh I mean hoofs.

* * *

As we piled out of the airport, literally like a tidal wave. Where you end up spinning in circles with your bag wrapped round someone else as you whirl past millions of strangers. I slipped into the taxi, sighing in content at the fact that I was actually touching the ground.

10 minutes later and we are here. It's actually really sweet, there is a cute little farm-house; with a large porch wrapped around the front. A barn and a stable block and acres and acres of paddocks. With lots and lots of horses. All beautiful in their own little unique way. The whole landscape was covered in a thick white blanket of snow, making it even more picturesque.

"This is actually quite cool!" Adam stated, taking in the scenery.

"I know it's really pretty." I nodded my head in agreement.

"What you think Dad?" I questioned, peering up at Dad.

"It's beautiful." He replied, at loss for words.

"It really is." I smiled.

* * *

As we walked up to the farm-house, I took the time to take another look at the scenery, it really was like nothing back where I live. I smiled gratefully at Adam, as my legs began to fall underneath me on the slippery ground. It is snowing softly now, the snowflakes falling gently into my hair. I looked up at the door, a young woman; I'd say about twenty-five, peered around the door, smiling softly.

"Lou Morris, lovely to meet you." She welcomed, holding her hand out.

Dad shook it, grinning brightly. "Lovely to meet you too, I'm Tim Flemming. And this is Amy and Adam." He said nodding at me and Adam.

I smiled shyly. Adam grinned.

"Now we better get you too your cabin, I believe you are sharing with another family?" We all nodded in unison. "Okay well, follow me; they have already arrived." She said, smiling she lead us towards a truck. "I hope you don't mind." She said, somewhat shyer this time.

"No its fine, honest." Dad replied.

"Good, well hop in. It's getting cold out here." I obeyed her simple orders and slipped in, welcoming the warm air. "The 'Dude Ranch' is only about five minutes away, 20 minute run." She continued, "Your like it, I made it myself." she said proudly.

I smiled, Lou seemed really nice.

Five minutes later I hopped out the truck, pulling my luggage from the back. I turned around, taking in the cute little cabins. They looked so cosy, against the cold blank white of the snow.

We thanked Lou and hurried down the path, all eager to reach the warmth; the little cabin promised.

Dad knocked gently on the door, shifting from foot to foot as the cold reached him. The door swung open, to be replaced by a smiling man. He had a little white beard, and a happy grin plastered on his face, he I assume goes by 'Mr Borden'.

"Ahh, Mr Flemming, so nice to finally meet you!" He said, warmly.

"You to, call me Tim."

"Okay, come on in; it's freezing out here." I stepped into the little hall way, peering though the little doors that branched of to various rooms.

"In here..." Mr Borden, smiled waving in the general direction of what I assume is the living room. I followed Dad and Adam into the room.

Smiling shyly at the 4 faces that peered up at me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review if you want to meet the four faces! Lol!**

**R&R**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	3. The Dating Race

**Okay so here's the next chapter!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

A woman who I assumed was 'Mrs Borden' smiled brightly, she had fair blonde hair; and crystal blue eyes. "It's so lovely to meet you!"

Dad grinned, "Lovely to meet you too, it looks like a lovely place we've got here."

"It is," She nodded, as a young girl walked in; around the age of about 25?

"This is Layla, she's our cabin maid. She cooks, the most wonderful food." Mrs Borden, said nodding in the general direction of Layla.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" She said, smiling warmly.

"You too call me Tim," Dad, said holding out his hand. She shook it, " And this is Amy and Adam. There twins."

I inwardly groaned, why does everyone have to mention that. Layla nodded then looked around at everyone.

"Dinner is in five." Everyone nodded, then she walked out towards where I assume where the kitchen was located.

I turned back to the smiling Mrs Borden, my eyes scanning the three people in front of me. The little girl, popped her head up from behind the arm-chair she was sitting on. "Do you ride?"

"Honey!" Mrs Borden cried, "I'm sorry this is Honey." She said, regaining her smile.

I frowned slightly, I don't remember there being a 'Honey' on the list. She must have read my thoughts or something because she added, " Her names Felicity, but everyone calls her Honey."

I nodded, I liked Honey. It was sweet. Q'use the pun. "I do ride. I love it." I replied to her previous question.

Honey nodded in satisfaction and sunk back into the little arm-chair.

Mrs Borden continued, waving her arm at the two teenagers perched at the little coffee table. "This is Soraya," I followed her gaze, Soraya was really pretty; with tanned skin, and bouncy black ringlets that framed her face. Scrap that she was stunning.

"And this is Ty," I switched my gaze to the boy in the corner, he was softly strumming a guitar; playing a sweet tuneful melody. He had dark brown hair and fell across his eyes in a casual type way, that curled slightly at the nape of his neck. He looked up and met my gaze, resting his hand on the guitar in his lap. His eyes, were green; glowing emerald. He smiled softly, "Hi."

Soraya, turned to me. "Hi."

I grinned, maybe this holiday won't be so bad after all?

"Dinner!"

* * *

I slipped down next to Soraya at the table, laughing as Honey squeezed between us. "Honey!" Soraya cried in protest,

"What? I can sit where I want!" She argued, I just laughed. I watched as Adam hopped down next to Ty.

I could see Adam was happy, I think he thought he had a good girl chasing partner in Ty. He was good-looking, but he was not what I wanted; I have my mind-set on the perfect western boy. I know I said, 'the whole Cowboy thing was not up my street' but I have done some research and I'd say they are now in contention. Ty was no western boy, he wouldn't do.

Me on the other hand, needed to check out Soraya's boy chasing powers. I leaned over, "So? Seen any boys out here yet?"

She nodded, "Theres been a few, but none have them have hit the mark; if you know what I mean." I nodded,

"Is there any other girls our age here?" I asked,

"Yeah, I saw some briefly when we got here, but I didn't get past a hello. We should see them at the workshop tomorrow." She replied,

"Good, that workshop thing sounds fun don't it? Do you ride?"

"Yeah, I ride; Show Jumping mostly." She answered, I grinned, nodding at Adam.

"I happen to know a pretty awesome one myself."

She smiled, "Do you now?" Adam turned, finshed with his and Ty's little conversation.

"I just happend to here my name?" He said, grinning.

"Adam if I remember rightly; I did not once use your name." I corrected him.

"Ah, but you did sis." I frowned.

"You said awesome." He stated, I rolled my eyes.

"So?" Ty spoke up, "What do you do then Amy?"

"Well, I like just riding in general; nothing special." I smiled,

"Understatement of the year." Adam broke in, "Amy is amazing, she has this way with horses, like she communicates with them or something."

Ty raised his eyebrow. "Wow, that must be great; do you have your own horse." I nodded, slightly surprised at Ty's sudden interest in me. I simply brushed it of, as nothing.

"Yep, Spartan. He's beautiful. Do you?" I replied, my thoughts on Spartan.

Ty nodded, "Yep, a blue roan; Harley."

"Wow." I said, "Lucky."

He grinned, "What can I say."

I smiled, shaking my head in laughter; jumping slightly as Honey suddenly spoke up, "So... Do you have a boyfriend?"

I blushed, I was not going there. Adam sensed my discomfort, and helped out, well I say helped out; but it was Adam. "I wouldn't go there, Amy hasn't had that much luck in that department lately."

I blushed another fifty shades of red. Thanks a lot Adam.

Soraya raised her brow, but other wise remained silent.

"Why not?" Ty asked.

"Well... Simple dating disaster." Adam, replied, in answer to MY question. I glared at him. He just grinned.

"There be lots of boys in that workshop thingy migigy." Honey, continued sticking to her topic, "You could kiss one of them?"

"Not very likely..." Adam sighed, sticking to_ his_ topic.

"Why not?" Honey asked, confused.

"As I said, simple dating disaster." He said simply, grinning at me.

"I bet there will be loads of boys chasing after Amy and Soraya," Honey continued, brushing of Adam's comment.

"That is where you are wrong," Ty broke in, "We," He continued, waving at himself and Adam, "Will have plenty of girls chasing us."

Adam nodded, "Bet Ty will get a girlfriend, before you get a boyfriend Amy!"

I shook my head, "Now that is where you are wrong, my dear brother." I corrected him, turning his own words against him. "I will get a boyfriend, days before Ty gets a girlfriend."

"Then we have a challenge, " Soraya broke in from her place on the sidelines, "First to get a date wins."

Ty leaned over across the table, "What do you thing Amy? Are we on?"

"Defiantly." I found myself replying wildly.

"Tomomrow, starting first thing. The race for the date is on!"

* * *

**There you go! This is were it gets interesting! Review if you liked it!**

**Quick question, I posted a story a while ago, called Running Wild, let me know if you would like me to continue with it or not?**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	4. Nothing Indeed

**Okay! Next chapter is up!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

"These are actually really cute!" I said, posing in the mirror; a cowboy hat perched on my head. Soraya smiled, applying mascara to her long lashes,

"I know, I feel like a real _cowgirl_." Soraya said, pulling back from the mirror, taking in her reflection. "Hmm. Ready?"

"Sure, let's go." I grabbed my phone, and bound for the door. "So these girls you saw, they look nice?" I continued, hopping down the steps of the porch.

"Yeah, they look really nice. They are all incredibly pretty though, so we have competition." Soraya, replied; her eyes scanning the pastures.

"Well, I have to win this challenge with your brother, so we better hurry; I don't want to be late." I said, grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the round pen; where a young girl was driving a horse round the ring.

Hurrying over, resting my head on my folded arms; peering through the gaps in the gate, I watched the young grey horse. The young girl swung round, she looked about one year older than us. "Hi! I'm Amber!" She smiled brightly, holding out her hand,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amy and this is Soraya." I said, smiling softly.

"So you here for the workshop?"

"Yep." I nodded, glancing at the grey horse beside her.

"Good, well meet Gerry." She waved, at the horse.

"Hey boy," I patted his neck, scanning the eyes watching us around the pen.

"Okay, well shall we get started?" Amber asked, I nodded and headed back to Soraya, who was chatting away to a young brunette.

"Hey, its starting Soraya." I called, smiling at the brunette.

"Kay, this is Georgia; she's the same age as us." Soraya said, nodding at the girl.

"Hey, nice to meet you; I'm Amy." I said, holding my hand out to Georgia.

"Nice to meet you too,"

"So any boy's around here?" I asked,

"Well, my friends have seen a boy; who _apparently_ is _gorgeous_." She said, playing on the word 'gorgeous'.

"Details."

"Well, there is a boy; he has brown; shaggy hair, that falls perfectly over his deep brown eyes."

"Have you actually seen him?" I asked, incredibly interested now.

"Well no, but Bella has."

"Bella?"

"My friend, there's a whole bunch of us. Come sit with us at lunch." She said, nodding towards a crowd of girls; chatting away. "We should head over it's about to start."

"Kay, let's go." I agreed, heading in the direction of the girls.

* * *

I slipped down into the chair, placing my plate down beside, Soraya's. "So Bella, this boy."

She nodded, "He's gorgeous, though he always spends lunch at his parents. He lives here."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out. But any others?" I asked, scanning the little restaurant.

Layla, a petite little blond girl looked up, shaking her head, "No, there's been nothing."

"Well, looks like we have 2 coming our way." Me and Soraya looked up, only to see Ty and Adam, scanning the tables.

"Where, I can't see?" Soraya asked, confused.

"Right there!" Lola, a fair-haired girl said, pointing in the general direction of Ty and Adam.

I looked at Soraya, "You must be joking."

"No there defiantly the best I've seen so far."

"They have terrible personality's." Soraya said,

"What you've already met them!" Bella cried,

I nodded, "We know them very, very well."

"Wow! Are they nice?"

I glanced at Soraya, pointing in the direction of Adam, "That is my twin."

"And that is my brother." Soraya said, nodding at Ty.

I turned round, to a bunch of Gold-fishes. "Hello?"

Bella collected herself, "Great that means that we can get to know them."

I rolled my eyes at Soraya. Help.

"Hey Amy!" I swung round, to see Adam and Ty heading in our direction. Help.

"Eh, Adam what are you doing her?" I asked, slightly confused. He looked up and smiled his very best smile; at the girls around us. Oh I get it.

"Coming to see you sis." He said, totally casual.

"Yeah, that Gerry was amazing." Ty broke in grinning at Layla. I couldn't help noticing he had caught the sun, making his green eyes even more intense.

Layla, beamed at him. "Here sit." She said, patting the space beside her.

Ty nodded and slipped in beside her. "Ty, why would you want to sit with us?" Soraya asked, glaring at Ty.

"Well, I wanted to see my little sister." He said, continuing to smile at Layla.

"Oh," Soraya nodded, smiling at me. "Were so close." She said, smiling softly at the girls around the table.

"So what are we doing after lunch?" Lola asked, smiling at Adam.

"Well, there's a bunch of people going skating, I thought we could all go too?" Bella broke in, Ty nodded.

"Yeah that sounds great?" He said, continuing to grin at Layla.

"Good, well you up for it?" Layla asked, nodding at me and Soraya.

"Yeah sure, sounds great." Soraya nodded, looking at me.

"Sure." I agreed, what the hell am I getting myself into; I have like 2 left feet.

"Good, well that's sorted then." Adam nodded, popping a chip in his mouth.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" I asked Soraya as I landed on my but for like the 20th time in five minutes.

"I'm not sure. Do you actually own a right foot?"

"No don't think so." I replied, shaking my head. Clambering to my feet, grasping the rail tightly with my fingers.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on Bella, you okay on your own?"

"Yes, I will be fine." I replied, wobbling sightly as I lost my balance. She raised an eyebrow,

"Okay. I won't be long." She said, heading of in the direction of Bella, she had twisted her ankle on her last fall. Like me she was finding it hard to stand up. I mean whoever had the idea of balancing on blades of steel on ice, was slightly mad.

I glanced over at the benches, my eyes darting towards a young man. He had scrawny dark brown hair, with soft brown eyes. He was gorgeous.

Okay this was my time to look like a bond girl. Not sure if this is gonna be humanly possible for me. Cautiously, I removed my hands, from the rail; and headed across the ring. Attempting to move my feet in unison. As I said, life is never on my side. So I promptly fell over. The pain I could deal with, but the humiliation is killing me. I looked up, to see the boy leaving. Great. I layed back down on the ice, the cold, sharp needles pricking my shoulders. I give up.

"Amy?" I blinked to see Ty towering above me.

"Yes." I said, as casually as possible, seeming as I was laying in the middle of an ice ring.

"You need any help?" He said, grinning.

"I'm fine. Just relaxing. You know." I said, not daring to look into his emerald eyes.

"In the middle of an ice rink." He stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, incredibly comfortable actually."

"Do you need some help?" He repeated,

"Yes... Please..." I sighed, lifting my hand. He wrapped his hand around mine, pulling me up. Again life is so not on my side. I over balanced, and promptly canooed into him.

I know it was only Ty but it was one of those ground swallow me up moments. He just laughed, and helped me up. "Sorry," I said, not daring to make eye contact.

"It's okay, this skating thing. I don't think you're a natural." He said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I think that might be it, any way that was your fought, you pulled to hard."

He just smiled, "Come on I'll take you to the side."

I immediately felt bad, "Sorry, thanks Ty."

"It's nothing, come on." He said, shaking his head.

I looked over, everyone had gone. Probably with Bella, to the hospital; she seemed in a lot of pain. "Was Bella okay?" Ty asked, his eyes full of concern,

"I think so, I think she broke it. I'm not sure." I suddenly realised, I now did not have a lift.

I looked at Ty, "Need a lift?"

"Thanks." I said, smiling following him to the parking lot.

* * *

I slipped into the truck, laying back in the seat. Ty just grinned at me, "Comfoy?"

I nodded, "Very." I gazed out the window, watching the trees fly past. "You seem to be getting close to Layla." I said, turning round to look at him.

"Am I now." he replied, not looking at me; is eyes on the road.

"Hmm. She would be the a perfect girlfriend." I continued, nodding.

"Hmm. Glad you think so." He said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Your welcome." I said, returning my gaze to the window.

I followed a rain drop with my fingers, "How about you?" he asked, locking his eyes with mine.

I blinked in surprise, "Well, there's a boy; Bella and the rest of the girls have their eye on.

He nodded, "You mean Zac."

"Zac." I repeated, turning in surprise.

"Yes Zac."

"You know him?" I asked, dumbest question in the world award.

"Yeah Caleb knows him."

"Caleb." Is there an echo in the room?

"Yeah, me and Adam got talking to him, in the que at lunch."

"He was at lunch?" How did I miss him.

Ty just grinned. "I know one of the many reasons you fell over was because, you were trying to act cool."

I looked at him, he had me pegged. "So. How his that anything to do with you?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nothing indeed."

* * *

**Very long chapter! Please REVIEW!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	5. WhatEVER!

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Let me know if you're enjoying this!**

**This chapter is specially for SusanLHL!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and keep reviewing!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I slipped out of Ty's truck, my feet landing with a thud on the crisp snow, "Thanks Ty, I really appreciate it." I said, Ty just smiled softly, "See ya later, I'm going to go check on Bella."

I nodded, waving as he drove of down the road. Turning on my heels; I wobbled up the little path towards the cabins porch, clambering up the little steps; I reached for the door. Swinging it open, I headed for the bathroom. I need a lovely hot bath, my limbs are aching like mad after that little exhibition of my 4 left feet. I run the tap and undressed. Slipping into the warm water, I relaxed; breathing in the sweet smell of the bubble bath.

* * *

After about half an hour, I got out the bath; wrapping myself in the warmth of the towel. I headed for my bedroom, I shared with Soraya. It was originally meant to be that we shared with our brothers, but Mrs Borden had, had the great idea of us sharing with each other, and it worked out so much better.

I am so tired, my thoughts are all muddled. I keep seeing that boy, Zac flash in my mind. His deep brown eyes and his acorn hair. He was GORGEOUS. He was, I am certain, the boy who is going to remove that hurtful memory of Joe Camlish from everyone's mind. He is my perfect western dream boy. I am sure.

I curled up on my little bed, leaving myself to dream about Zac, I fell asleep.

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPLY HEAD!" I don't know how long I have been asleep, but Soraya's back and has already thrown my covers of and is whacking me with the pillow. "We've got plans!"

I jumped up, mumbling some sort of horrible thing to Soraya and her crazy mind. "Details." I asked,

"Were going sledging, it was Adam's idea and guess what that boy, the gorgeous one,"

"Yes?"

"He's coming to."

"What!" I asked, Zac is coming!

"Yeah, Ty came to the hospital, after he had dropped you of, he had bumped into Zac on the way in, he was there to meet his Nan or something. Then Adam had the great idea of going sledging, he had met into a girl at the Ice Rink, who had told him about some great sledging spots around here." She paused, true to his form; looks like Adam's already got a girl.

Soraya continued, "Bella was a bit disappointed that she couldn't come, but then perked up no end when one of the boys that came skating with us, asked her out. Anyway, were all meeting up after tea at one of the sledging spots. And Zac is coming too." She finished, triumphly; a big grin planted on her face.

"Wow, looks like Adam's actually had a good idea, for once in his life." I said, grinning, this could be my chance to get to know Zac and hopefully sometime soon, I would be winning that little bet of ours.

Soraya nodded, "He did, now we need to get ready; dinners in ten minutes and were leaving straight after; so hurry up."

"Okay, I'm moving!" I smiled, swinging out of bed; I bound for my closet. I pulled out some cute jeans and a long sleeve white top. I pulled my hair into a side fish tail and applied some mascara. "Hmm. I'm ready."

Soraya nodded, she was wearing jeans too, a cute little navy long-sleeved top. Her bouncy curls fell softly around her face, she had on Ty's navy hoody. She looked really nice. Scrap that she looked stunning.

"Perfect." She smiled, happily.

"Dinner!" Layla called, from the dining room.

"COMING!" We screamed, swinging open the door, we bound down the hallway. This should be fun.

* * *

We left straight after dinner, and are now standing on top of a hill; surrounded by a bunch of friends. Zac soon appeared, smiling brightly. "Hey your Ty and Adam's sisters right?" He asked, we both nodded.

"We are. But please don't hold that against us!" I said, there was a long pause. My joke obviously hadn't translated well.

Soraya as always; saved me. "Come on we better get going, before it gets dark." I smiled gratefully, she just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Georgia, Lola and the others.

We had managed to find 3 sledges, Soraya took one and went down with Lola, seeing as Adam had found another girl in the space of like 7 hours. Adam took the second one and went down with his new girl, Sophie.

Ty was nudging towards our last sledge, I looked up; I would be left with Zac. "Here Ty take it." I said, _after all I did owe him for saving me on the Ice Rink earlier._

"You sure?" He asked, I nodded. "Thanks." He took it, Layla climbed on and they raced down, Ty expertly guiding it down the slope.

It was now or never. Zac was standing right next to me. Here it goes, "Any chance of a ride, Zac." He nodded,

"Sure." He replied, smiling brightly. I nearly fainted at his smile.

Collecting myself I sat down on the sledge, Zac behind me. Then we were off! It was amazing, Zac was like a pro.

Others offered me rides, but there was no way I was going to give up the chance of having Zac's big arms around my waist, flying down the hill and big grin planted on my face. There was no way I was going to give up_ that._

It was all over far to quickly for my liking, it had been great. Soraya came over, "Why don't I call Mom and ask whether everyone can come back for a hot chocolate?" I nodded,

"That's a great idea!" I smiled, more free time with Zac, for me.

* * *

"How's it going with Zac?" Soraya asked, as we walked down the road to the cabin.

"Great! He seems really nice," I smiled, brightly.

"Seems?" She asked, raising her brow.

"Well I haven't got passed a few words." I admitted, "It will be fine, just as long as Adam and Ty don't catch on."

Soraya winced, "I think they already have." I looked up surprised,

"You think? But how?"

"The sledge sharing, the staring into his adoring eyes, the hanging onto his every word. And the stacking it every time he's in your presence." She stated,

"Oh, is it that obvious?" I asked, I've got to stop that. I had landed in the splits, earlier when I was climbing up the hill after him, staring at his slender frame. I had lost my footing and slid down the hill, ending up some way another in the splits.

She nodded, "Sorry."

We reached the porch and all piled in. I slipped down on the sofa next the to Zac. Adam looked up, "Hey Ames could you get Georgia some crisps, I kinda busy looking after Sophie." He smiled, his ever so sweet smile. I got up and retrieved the crisps, giving him a death glare. Adam just smiled, "Thanks Sis." I looked up to see Ty grinning. So they do know, great.

Sitting back down next to Zac, I leaned back into the sofa. Jumping as Honey, climbed up onto my lap. "Honey!" I cried, she cocked her to the side, oblivious to my comment. She had her eyes on Zac.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked,

"Honey!"

Zac chuckled, "No, I don't do you?"

"Yes. I have 4!" She replied, holding up 4 fingers.

"I bet you have lots." Zac continued politely,

Honey continued, "Amy and Soraya are looking."

"HONEY!" I cried, blushing madly.

Zac just chuckled, whilst Honey continued, "Amy's kissed loads of boys, but Soraya hasn't kissed any."

I glanced over at Soraya, thanking my lucky stars, that she was deep in conversation with Lola, to hear Honey's little rant.

"She's to mad about rocks to notice boys."

I am blushing madly right now. "Honey why don't you go see Adam, he's going to..." I trailed of searching for ideas, "Ask Sophie to marry him." I finished,

"Is he!?" She asked, I nodded, "I could be bridesmaid!"

"You could!" I replied, grinning as Honey skipped over. Adam blushed madly, shooting me a death glare, Sophie just giggled.

I just smiled, my best 'revenge is sweet' smile. Ty laughed, he seemed to be getting on well with Layla. I was going to have to hurry up, if I was going to win that little bet of ours.

"Rocks?" Zac asked, confused. So I spent my first proper conversation with Zac, telling him about Soraya's fascination with rocks. Her granddad was some sort of science person, apparently it ran in the family.

Soon it was time for everyone to leave, Adam left early to walk Sophie back to her cabin. Everyone else had left, Soraya was outside, still chatting away to Lola. So that left me, Zac, Ty and Layla standing in the hall way.

"You like skating don't you Ty?" Layla asked, pulling on a little white hat,

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, his hands in his pockets.

"Well the christmas market will be here in a few days, people skate on the lake. We should go." She suggested,

"Sure that would be great, Friday?" he smiled.

"Good, well I'll see you later." Layla smiled, pulling on her coat, "By Amy, by Zac. See you tomorrow." With that she left, leaving me, Zac and Ty in the hallway.

Zac looked at me, "Do you like pizza Amy?" I nodded, fingers crossed.

"Would you want to go for a pizza me and you."

"Sure, Friday?" I smiled, what I hoped was my sweetest smile.

"Good, well I'll see you later,"

I nodded, "See ya." I said, as casually as possible right now.

"Sure, by Ty!"

Ty raised his hand, "Bye."

With that he left. I nearly fainted.

"Technically, I won." He stated, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," I replied, "By about 2 nano seconds."

"Still I won." He repeated, happy with himself.

"Whatever." I said, with that Soraya came in.

"So..." She prompted,

"I got a date." Ty broke in,

"So did I." I added,

"Who first?" She asked,

"Me." Ty smirked,

"By 2 nano seconds." I added, once again. Did I have to finish every sentence?

"Oh well. But you both got a DATE!"

I nodded, "With Zac."

"With Layla."

"Could you to stop copying each other!" She cried, "It's annoying."

I just rolled my eyes, and glanced at Ty. He to rolled his eyes.

"ARGH!" Soraya screamed, "STOP IT!" I just laughed, and shrugged my shoulders.

"What about you?" Ty asked, "You get a date Sis?"

She shook her head, "No, why do you ask?"

"No reason." Ty finished,

She looked at me, and grabbed my arm; "I need details."

I rolled my eyes at Ty, he just grinned. Oh haha. "Night Ty."

"Night Amy." He chuckled softly, lifting his hand to move the stray hair hat kept falling over his green eyes.

"Night to you to." Soraya said, sarcastically.

"Night Drama Queen." He smiled, his sweetest smile. I couldn't help noticing how his eyes lit up.

"Oh Haha." With that, she pulled me down the hallway to our room. Leaving Ty standing there, watching us with amusement.

* * *

"So..." Soraya prompted, "Details."

I slumped down on the bed, crossing my legs; indian style. "Well..." Hold her in suspense. Haha..

"Well..."

"Layla, asked Ty if he wanted to go Skating on the lake."

"And..."

"I'm getting there!" I said, holding up my hands in protest, "He agreed, then Layla went."

"And..."

"Shut Up and Listen." I joked,

"Incredibly sorry." She said, sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Then Zac went, 'Do you like pizza Amy?'."

"And, did you say yes?" She asked, 'Dumbest question in the world award'.

"Of course, you idiot." I replied, happy.

"AHHH!" Soraya did a little jig around the room. "My girl, is going out with the hottest guy in town!"

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my phone and started frantically texting my friends back home. Smiling happily, I slipped into my Pajama's and climbed into bed.

"Soraya?" I said,

"Yes?"

"Shut Up."

* * *

**LOVED THIS CHAPTER!**

**VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**ARGH! CAPITALS!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	6. A Captive Heart And A Summer Love

**Next Chapter! **

**On a roll!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I clambered out of bed, blinking repeatedly, trying to get my eyes to open for longer that one nano second. I headed for the bathroom, and took a quick shower, drying my hair roughly with a towel. Letting it form in natural little waves. I slipped on some jeans and a simple cami, with a cute little cardigan. Applying some mascara, I grabbed my cowboy hat and my phone, and went in search of Soraya.

I found her in the kitchen, stuffing her face with cereal. "What a girl, has to eat?" She grinned, in reaction to my face, "Here eat this," She slid a plate that held a donought on it; across the work top.

"Thanks." I said, taking a bite into the donought.

She just smiled,"Today should be fun,"

I looked up, "I heard Amber mention we could choose our own horses today and work with them." She continued,

I nodded, "That will be great." I said, smiling; wiping the sugar of my fingers. "As we are due there in approximately," I paused, glancing at my phone. "2 minutes. I think we should get going."

Soraya just laughed, "I coming," with that we bound for the door.

Hopping down the porch steps, I strode over to the round pen. "Hey Amber!"

The young girl, smiled softly. "Hey, girls." I waved, "Up for some fun?"

"You bet." I replied, heading over towards our little group, the boys had already got here and were of talking to someone or another. I'm guessing one of them being Layla as she was missing from the group.

"Hi!" I smiled, waving at the girls.

"Hey Amy! Hey Soraya!"

I grinned and joined in with the latest gossip.

"Girls!" We all swung round, at the sound of Amber's voice, "I'm starting,"

We all hurried over, peering through the gaps in the fence. I could see Adam and Ty opposite us. I could feel Adam's eyes on me. Ty was busy chatting to Layla. I wish me and Zac could be like that, I haven't seen him yet.

"Okay today, were gonna pick our own horses." Everyone nodded, Amber was standing next to the same grey horse; Gerry. "So if you all follow me to the paddock's, I will explain."

We followed her over to a paddock. Where there was a whole herd of horses. About 20, about the same amount as us. "These are all wild, completely untamed,"

There were a few gasps, at the prospect of working with a wild horse. I just smiled softly, glancing over at Adam, catching Ty's eye as I did so. He smiled softly, then returned his gaze to Amber. "What I want you to do; is over the course of the day, get to know the horses; watch how they eat, how they play, everything that they do; get to know there personality. The tricky bit is to match it with yours. Sometimes horses approach you, they will follow you and treat you with the up most respect. But this is very rare, and I have only known it to happen once." She finished, looking down at the floor.

"Who did it that once?" Someone called,

"My Mom." Amber said, her voice barely above a whisper. But I caught it. Her Mom had died, like mine. It said on the website.

"Oh." Came the same voice.

She collected herself and continued, "So start whenever you want, don't rush things; other wise the relationship will be false." Everyone nodded and filled into the paddock.

Everyone had gone, leaving me on my own. I walked up to the fence and leaned on it, taking in the beautiful landscape. There was one horse that caught my eye. It was a blue roan, it had kind eyes and a beautiful build.

I stayed there, watching that horse, for what felt like an eternity. Everyone else, tried to approach a horse or to let it approach them. No one succeeded though. I didn't move, I just watched.

Lunch came and went. Everyone returned to the paddock, their eye all the that one horse, their horse. I could feel Amber watching me sometimes, her face was always in a soft smile, her eyes gentle and understanding.

Soon 6:00 came round, and everyone left for their dinner. I joined Adam, Soraya and Ty and walked back to the cabin. Smiling happily as everyone chatted away, talking of the days events.

"Today was fun." Soraya commented, joining me at the little window. You could see the sun setting, slipping behind the hills; it was beautiful, peaceful almost.

"It was." I agreed, my focus still on the auburn sky's.

"I'm going to meet Lola at the cabin, you wanna come?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be alright. Say Hi for me."

She nodded, "I will, by the way Adam's out too, see ya!"

She left me standing there. I could see that same blue roan, he was on his own now, grazing peacefully.

I slipped out the door, and headed for the paddock, I wanted to see him again, it was important that I did. I reached the fence and leaned against it. Relaxing as the evening sun, fell on my back. The roan was closer now, grazing under a small willow tree not far of. I cautiously climbed up the fence, the horse didn't move, I crouched down; hiding myself in the long grass, he was about 10 foot away now. I crossed my legs, indian style and peered out over the swaying grass.

The roan didn't move, instead he watched me, his ear always listening for any sign of me moving. I stayed still, breathing softly.

I could feel someone behind me, I didn't flinch. I wasn't scared, I had the blue roan, that was enough. The figure slipped down beside me, I couldn't quite work out who it was, so I stayed silent. It to did not make a sound, instead it sat there quietly beside me.

I know who it is now, I could feel his presence. I looked up at the sound of a neigh, there was another horse now, a grey horse.

That figure was Ty.

This time he spoke up, his voice soft and gentle. "Sometimes I come out here to clear my head."

I smiled, "It's beautiful isn't it." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He smiled, "It is." He looked at me, deep in thought. I didn't turn my head, instead I continued to watch the roan, I still listened though. "That horse, he's watching you."

"I know." I smiled softly, "That horse," I said pointing at the grey horse, who was now running his head along the blue roan's back. "She's watching you."

"Their together, and their happy." He said softly. I looked up slightly surprised, relaxing again at his gentle eyes.

"They are." This time I looked at Ty, my focus mainly on him. His eyes seemed beautiful against the auburn sky's.

I looked up startled by a small nicker, that same blue roan was now beside me, his head butting my shoulder. "Hey boy." I cooed, rubbing my fingers in T-touch down his neck.

"Adam was right. Horses love you." Ty said, grinning.

"What can I say." I said, grinning back. He just rolled his eyes.

I looked over at the grey horse, he was hesitating about 5 meters away. "I'm not the only one." I whispered as the grey horse stepped cautiously towards Ty.

He smiled, "I think your right."

"I always am." I said grinning as the grey horse butted Ty's back, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey girl, please don't knock me over next time." He chuckled,

"I was right. Horses love you." I said, smiling.

"I think that counts as copy right." Ty stated, seriously; a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Incredibly sorry." I grinned back.

"Hey! You too!" I swung round, it was Amber. I smiled,

"Hi." I called back, she was walking towards us now.

"I see you two, have something special." She smiled softly,

"It appears we do." I grinned back,

"You know, what you just did was amazing. You have patience and it is beautiful." She continued,

I blushed, "Thank you." smiling as the blue roan buried his nose in my hair,

She just grinned, looking between the pair of us. "Something special."

I looked at Ty, he was smiling at me now. "You know only my Mom could do what you just did. She used to amaze me with her patience and ability to just watch and observe. Sometimes she would tell me that..." She paused, deep in thought. "That ' To adopt the pace of nature: her secret is patience.'" She finished, smiling. "That is your secret."

I smiled warmly, Amber was really nice. "I've got to get back, you should probably too, it gets dark really quickly." Amber said,

"We will, thanks Amber." I said, waving as she left.

"Thanks." Ty called, he turned to me; "So... Have you got a name?"

I nodded, "Summer Love." I said simply, smiling softly. "Summer for short," I added, "You?"

"Captive Heart." He said, looking of into the distance. "Promise as his nickname." He added, smiling at me this time.

I looked at him, my eyes searching his. Was there a hidden meaning behind them names? I don't know.

"We should head back." I said quickly, trying not to focus too much on that particular thought. I had Zac and we had a date on Friday. Ty had Layla and they had a date on... Well friday too.

"Yeah," Ty sighed, "Back to Honey, and her incessant singing."

I chuckled, relaxing slightly, "Back to reality."

"Yep."

He clambered to his feet, holding out his hand to help me up. "Technically, I still won." He whispered, in my ear as he pulled me up.

"Back to reality." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later we reached the cabins. As we went past Layla's she poked her head out, "Ty wait up!"

We stopped, "I'm gonna get back." I said, heading of to our cabin,

"Okay, see you in a bit." He nodded, "Hey Layla," he called, as Layla bound down the porch steps. I watched them as they chatted away, I wished me and Zac where like that, I hadn't seen him at all today.

Tired from the long day, I hobbled down the little path and clambered up the little steps. When I reached my bedroom, I undressed and pulled on my pajamas, slipping into bed, sighing at the days events. The date with Zac was taken every ounce of my strength, I was terrified that it would turn out like the Joe Camlish disaster. I shouldn't feel like this? I'm positive he is the one.

But I wouldn't feel like this is if he was?

Would I?

* * *

**There you go next chapter is up!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	7. Progress

**Next chapter is up! Please let me know what you think of this story!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I smiled softly, soaking up the morning sun, giggling as Summer butted my back. "Hey that's not fair!" I cried in protest, he just snorted; turning his gaze to Ty. He was standing by Captive Heart not far of, speaking soothingly to her as she stood patiently beside him, nuzzling his neck.

I haven't seen Zac yet, but he lives a few miles away, surely that's why he hasn't visited? Yes that's why. Positive.

I scanned the field, watching everyone with their horses. Everyone had one now, unlike me and Ty had approached them and built up trust from there. Me and Ty had already tried out Join Up and were now simply spending time with our horses.

I grinned at Soraya who was standing by a Leopard Appaloosa, it was tall with an elegant build; fitting Soraya perfectly. It was pulling at the halter she had managed to slip on. Neither me or Ty had used a halter, both our horses seemed to follow us around willingly.

I swung round as Amber entered the paddock. "Everyone! Over here!" Everyone hurried over, their horses all trailing behind them. "Today, we are going to work on ground work." The little group nodded, " We will work on Join up and introducing Tack. Amy and Ty, I would like to speak to you, but everyone else, you will find the tack in the barn, they will all be named according to the name of the horse you entered yesterday." Soraya sent me one of those looks that says; 'Teachers pet or what?'. I just rolled my eyes and headed over to Amber where Ty was already waiting, Promise hanging her head over his shoulder. He nickered as me and Summer fell beside her. Butting Ty out the way, to reach his true love. Ty rolled his eyes. "I have been replaced."

"Tell me about it." I said, as Summer left my side; to join Promise. Ty chuckled softly, turning his attention back to Amber.

"So...?" He prompted,

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about... Riding?" He hesitated, waiting for our reactions.

I nodded, "I think Summer will be fine."

Ty smiled, "Same with Promise, that's as long as she is within about 2 centimeters of Summer."

I laughed, watching Summer out of the corner of my eye. "Good. Well I believe you two are far ahead of the others and you already have the trust and relationship with your horses, to progress to riding. Remember they have never been ridden, so don't expect an easy ride." She finished, looking at us; with a serious expression on her face.

"Thanks Amber, we really appreciate it." I said, smiling at the young girl. Ty nodded, in agreement.

"Your both incredibly talented, and it's not right if you aren't able to use it, I am simply guiding you." She finished, smiling softly. "So, work on introducing the tack the morning then, by the afternoon try to work up to riding. I nodded, glad that Amber trusted us. "I took the liberty of bringing your tack. And I figured here wasn't exactly the place to ride, so I thought you could use a little place I know." She said, smiling handing us each a headstall, "So follow me." We both nodded, and followed behind her as she lead of into the forest. I caught Layla watching us out of the corner of my eye. I brushed it of as nothing, she was probably just annoyed it was me not her with Ty.

I couldn't help thinking how Zac hadn't turned up yet, I didn't even have his number of anything. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and followed Amber further into the forest.

We suddenly stopped, I looked up from where I had been staring at my boots. We were standing in a small clearing where there were two round pens, beside each other. "I used to come out here to practice." Amber said, breaking into my thoughts, "I found it to busy back there,"

I nodded, there were too many people watching. "So I'll leave you to it." She finished, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Amber." Ty said, waving her of. He turned to me, "Wow."

I nodded, the clearing was beautiful. It was covered by a blanket of snow, the trees were stripped bare, revealing the grey sky that looked heavy with snow.

I looked up as Summer butted my shoulder, "Okay, I'm ready girl!"

I glanced at Ty, "Join Up?" He said, voicing my thoughts, I nodded, leading Summer into one of the round pens. I started about driving her around, waving my hands, signalling him to change direction, he snorted and swung round. I was watching Ty out of the corner of my eye. He was driving Promise around, constantly turning her. I blushed when he caught me watching him.

Turning my attention back to Summer, I turned around and dropped my shoulders; breathing softly. Smiling happily, at the sound of hoofbeats gliding across the sand. I glanced at Ty, seeing that Promise had done the same. I grinned at him. He grinned back, turning his attention to Promise as she butted his back. These horses had a habit of doing that.

"Good boy." I cooed, rubbing my fingers down his neck in a T-touch motion. I stepped forwards, happy when Summer followed, I walked around the perimeter of the circle, grabbing the halter of the fence on the way. I swapped between various gaits, grinning when Summer glided into trot and canter without missing a stride.

I held out the halter in my hand, he sniffed it warily. Satisfied it was safe, he lost attention and swung round to watch Ty and Promise. "Oy!" I joked, he snorted, regaining his focus on me, "Thanks."

I held the halter up to his face, rubbing it softly down his neck. He didn't even flinch, so I slipped the halter on over his head. He snorted, but otherwise remained motionless. "Good boy."

Leaning over to the fence I pulled of the saddle, wincing at the wait. This was heavy. Cautiously, I approached him from the right, holding the saddle in my left arm, rubbing my right hand down his back. He swung his head round, his eyes focused on my every moment. Slowly I slipped the saddle pad on. Nothing. I smiled happily. Slipping it of, I went round the other side. Lifting up the saddle, I raised it on to his back. He didn't even flinch. Satisfied, I left the saddle pad where it was and went round the other side with the saddle, again he didn't flinch.

This time I adjusted the girth and then sent him round attempting a join up. I kept driving him around, letting him get used to the equipment. Finally he joined me in the centre, this time I reached for the headstall. Removing the halter, I popped it on the fence. Lifting the headstall up, I guided his mouth into the bit. He seemed fine. Slipping the straps over his ears. I stood back happy with myself and this beautiful horse. Rubbing his forehead, I snook a quick glance at Ty; he too had managed to get all the tack on and was fiddling with Promise's mane.

I glanced at my phone it was, 11:35. I called over to Ty, "Hey shall be untack them and then head back for lunch?"

He nodded, "Promise has been great, I think I'll try riding her after lunch."

"Me too, Summer is so calm."

He smiled softly, reaching for Promise's girth and unbuckling it. I followed suit and untacked Summer, replacing the headstall with a halter. When I was done I looked up, "Ready."

"Yep." Reaching for the lead rope I, clipped it on and glanced at Ty, "Let's go." We walked out of the clearing into the forest, Summer and Promise on our heels. "You never told me what you did with horses?" I stated, breaking the silence.

"I didn't?" He asked, I shook my head,

"No."

"Oh well, like you; I don't do much; just pleasure." He continued,

I smiled, the silence soon returned. We carried on walking, the forest was deep and quite big. We followed a little path that lead back to the main paddock. "Are you nervous about your date on Friday?" I said, suddenly. Did I really just say that? Oh my god.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. Layla's really nice and we get on well, so it should be fine."

I smiled weakly, I was terrified, I am now certain that it is going to be a complete remake of the Joe Camlish disaster. Ty was still looking at me, "You are aren't you." He said, stating the obvious.

I nodded, "Yes." I said, simply. Not wanting to go into details. He simply nodded, I relaxed glad that he didn't take it any further.

"Layla is a very nice girl, you are very lucky." I concluded, staring of in the distance.

"She is." He smiled.

We reached the paddock, I slipped Summer through, removing his halter and letting him free. I held the gate open as Ty did the same. Clicking the gate shut, I continued to walk towards the make shift restaurant. We walked in silence, happy in our own thoughts.

* * *

I slipped down next to Soraya at lunch, popping a chip in my mouth as Ty and Adam sat down. Fortunately for me Zac had turned up and had joined us for lunch, I smiled at him as he sat down beside me. I felt kind of giddy in presence. I could feel Ty looking at me. I glanced up and smiled, weakly. I've got a feeling Ty didn't buy it; cause he frowned, confused.

I ignored Ty and smiled, my sweetest smile at Zac. I could see Ty rolling his eyes out of the corner of mine. He turned his attention away from me though when Layla appeared, and became in a deep conversation with her.

"So Zac." I started, have absolutely no idea where the hell I going with this. But hey? "You up for Friday?" I asked as casually as possible, in the current situation. Oh my god, did I just say that. HELP!

He smiled brightly, I slightly relaxed, "Yeah, should be fun."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said, oh my that sounded desperate. HELP! Again.

"Me too." He finished, popping a chip in his mouth. Well that was short, that was it? So instead, I turned to my own lunch and busied myself with eating the mammoth pile of chips on my plate.

I needed help and fast.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Quick question?**

**Do you want the next chapter to include Amy riding or just jump to that night. Which is 2 nights before the date night, if you catch my drift.**

**So let me know and I will type it, going by what you want.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	8. Think's He's Funny But Totally Deluded

**Next Chapter is up! I think your enjoy this one!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I slipped the tray into his little holder glancing over at Ty. Our little hideout was situated, in completely the opposite direction to everyone else, so I had to wait for him. I looked up to see Zac beaming at me, "Hi." It was all I could muster. He just grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

I nodded, while he continued. "Well, I've got to shoot, and I won't be back this afternoon, but I'll be back tomorrow morning."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll see you then." He nodded, and walked away. Was that it? These conversations are getting shorter and shorter.

"Ames, you ready?" I swung round, to see Ty hanging by the door. He seemed to call me a lot lately, 'Ames'. I don't mind though, I kinda like it.

"Yep." I smiled, following him out the door. Everyone else had already departed. We strode over to the paddock, calling the horses over; smiling as they both snorted and swung round towards us. They were both standing together, nuzzling each others necks. "Aww," I smiled, leaning against the fence.

"Their cute." Ty grinned,

"They are." I agreed.

Grabbing the halter, and lead rope; I pulled it over Summer's ears, and followed Ty into the forest. "I'm gonna try riding him."

Ty nodded silently, "Me too." We reached the clearing and slipped into different pens. I removed Summer's halter and slung it on the fence. Rubbing my fingers down his long elegant neck, I fiddled loosely with his mane. Reaching over for the tack, I raised the saddle pad to his back. He didn't flinch so I continued with the rest of the tack. Once the headstall was in place, I twisted the reins into a knot, so they didn't trail annoyingly on the floor. Satisfied, I drove him out to the fence, and started to chase him round, aiming for a Join up.

Various times; I threw up my arms and turned him round. He would spin on his haunches and snort; tossing his head in the air. I would smile as he would fall back into an even canter. Finally he showed the signs, and I relaxed and dropped my shoulders. Smiling softly at his warm breath on my shoulder. I reached up and rubbed him between the eyes. "Good boy." I cooed.

I cautiously placed my foot in the stirrup, glancing up to see whether he moved. He didn't he had his gaze fixed on Ty. I followed his gaze, smiling softly at the scene before me. Ty was flying round on Promise, his hair blowing crazily in the soft breeze, Promise was gliding over the sand, her feet floating effortlessly over the ground. Ty looked happy, content.

"Wow." I whispered, lost for words. It was beautiful, Ty was an amazing rider. Turning my attention back to Summer, I pulled myself up; so that I was laying across his back, in the saddle. He swung his head round, but otherwise didn't move. "Good boy." I cooed, running my fingers through his blue mane. Satisfied he wasn't going to move, I swung my other leg round. He still didn't move, I smiled and gently lifted myself into a sitting position. "Good, boy." I grinned, glancing briefly at Ty; who was watching me closely; smiling softly. His hair was blowing in the wind, he looked picture perfect up their on Promise. I blushed, and patted Summer on the neck.

Picking up the reins, I held them softly in my hand and applied pressure gently with my legs, so not to startle him. He threw up his head, and walked forward, "Good.. Boy." I cooed, continuing to do T-touch in my free hand. After one circuit, I kicked him that bit more, and sent him into an effortless trot. His gaits were smooth, and his strides were perfect. "Wow." I whispered, he was perfect. Happy, I asked him for canter and relaxed into his smooth ride. He flew, like Promise over the ground; responding to every little movement of mine, I smiled happily. Summer Love was amazing.

As I glided round, my thoughts raised in mind. They were all muddled and confused, I was petrified about my date with Zac in two days time, I was certain that it was going to be a disaster. If only, I could no what I did wrong. Well besides _everything_.

"Ames it's 3:00!" I glanced up, as Ty called over. I nodded, everyone would be heading back soon.

"We should head back." I called, in reply, slowing Summer to a trot as I did so.

"Kay, give me five minutes." He called back,

"Same." I nodded, in reply.

After a few circuits I pulled him down to a trot, and loosened the reins, giving him his head. He snorted, shaking his head about. I laughed, "You enjoy that boy?"

* * *

I clicked, the gate shut and headed back to the cabins, Ty trailing behind me. "That was great." He called, jogging to catch up with me. I smiled,

"It was, Summer's beautiful."

"So's Promise, she seems to fly."

I grinned, "Were so lucky that they picked us."

"We are."

* * *

I leaned back resting my head on the side of the pool. We were sitting in the hot tub at the ranches swimming pool. I sighed as the warm water bubbled around me, "Ah." It was just me, Soraya, Honey and Ty as Adam had already made plans with his latest girl, who I belive was Australian, not sure?

"Pizza's not really romantic is it?" Honey sighed, sinking briefly below the bubbles and resurfacing.

"We'd love to hear your opinion, Honey," Soraya sighed, "but thankfully Mom is calling you to go to the changing rooms with her."

Honey reluctantly climbed out of the hot tub, "It's so unfair." She grumbled, "I never get to hear interesting conversations."

"Honey's right though." Soraya said, when she was gone. "It's a pity, your not going skating like Ty and Layla, as there'd be loads of opportunities for Zac to pick you up when you fall, which could be kind of romantic..."

"Oh, yes," Ty agreed, "Loads. It's hard to imagine quite how many of these opportunities, there would be."

I kicked him under the bubbling water. "Okay, I may not be the most agile skater in the world, but with a few lessons; skating with me would be like..."

"Dragging a sack of potatoes across the ice?" Ty finished.

I lunged forwards and splashed as much water in his face as possible. He gave me a pitying, 'Is that the best you could do?' look, ducked down and grabbed my ankles. I disappeared underwater. After a few seconds, I resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

"Stop it, you too!" Soraya cried, "Ty leave Amy alone." I glared at him and sat down as far away as possible from him, which was kinda hard, seeing as we were in a hot tub. She turned to me, "You looking forward to it though?" She asked,

"Yes of course!" I replied, with what I hoped was a bright smile. There was definitely something the matter, because when Zac had asked me out; I'd been the happiest girl in the world. But now hundreds of doubts and worries had begun to set in. The day after tomorrow, I was going out with the best looking boy ever and all I could think about; was my disastrous date with Joe Camlish. What if I messed it up? _Again._

What if I was that kinda girl, that boys just had no interest in talking to? I had to get it right this time, the date had to be perfect.

I turned to Soraya, she was frowning at me. "Amy? Are you okay, you're not nervous are you?"

"Nooo." I said, shook my head.

Soraya gave a disbelieving snort. "You are! But why? Zac is lovely and he is so easy to talk to, he didn't stop yakking on when we went sledging. And you've been on loads of dates before, haven't you?"

I looked across at Ty, I really didn't want him to know about my one and only date with Joe. But I couldn't keep avoiding the truth. I took a deep breath and screwed up my face. "One."

"You see... What did I tell you-" She did a double take, "What!? How many?"

"One. And it was a disaster."

"Skating date was it?" Ty asked, drily.

"Very funny." I snapped,

"Shut up, Ty." Soraya cried, "Your last date was hardly a roaring success, was it?" She shot back,

Ty's cheek flushed, "What? How do you no about that?"

"My friend, knows someone; who knows someone else, that person knows Ellie's sister, who told her about Ellie's date."

"Oh terrific, glad to know I'm on the very top of the gossip list. Anyway it doesn't matter, I've been on enough dates, to know that they don't all work out."

Soraya narrowed her eyes, "Yes but why didn't it work out? Was it some fatal flaw, in your dating technique? And what if it happens again, with Layla?" Soraya tutted, shaking her head.

"Leave it out, Little Miss Confindence-Booster," Ty protested, "I don't need any advice, from someone who actually has never been on a date. I'll be fine, thank you very much."

"But what if it happens again?" Soraya ploughed in," Just imagine the misery and shame if it goes wrong again?"

"Stop talking about disastrous dates! Please!" I cried, "Your terrifying me! This date with Zac has to go well, it just has to."

"So what went wrong with your one and only date, then?" Ty asked,

"I don't know, well apart from pretending I was interested in football, to get there in the first place. That was a huge mistake. That's the thing, I would love to know what I did actually do wrong? It's not like you get a report on a date is it? Like marks out of ten, that sort of thing?" I said, referring back to my thoughts from earlier.

"'Conversation- Lost the will to live'; 'Appearance- can be a bit wet and shivery sometimes...' That kind of thing?" Ty, asked, grinning.

"Mmm. That kind of thing." I nodded, "'Personalitly- Think's he's funny but is totally deluded.'"

Soraya giggled.

"But seriously," I went on, " if you did get marks out of ten, you would at least know what went wrong and be able to fix it. If only I could work it out, so my date with Zac will be perfect."

Soraya sat up, "Well the solutions obvious. For both of you." She cried. "You need a practice date!"

"A what?" Ty and me chorused,

"A practice date. You and Ty go out for an evening. Erm... It will have to be tomorrow and you have to be horribly honest with each other. I'll work out the category's. But by the time you both go on your real dates, you will know exactly where you go wrong."

There was an awkward silence. Then Ty said slowly, "Okay, I'll do it. Cause let's face it Amy's gonna need all the help she can get." I kicked him again.

"And I'll do it, cause Layla's really nice, and you don't stand a chance of a second date, after she's spent sometime alone with you." I added,

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ty grinned,

"Okay then." Soraya took a deep breath, " The rules are this, it has to be like a real date, you have to go skating then go for a pizza."

"God no." Ty wailed, "There's no way, I'm spending time on ice with Bambi here."

"Being rude, is not the same as being honest. Is it Soraya?" I said,

"Be quiet, both of you. Now listen, the category's will be:" She ticked them of on her fingers, "Appearance; Interesting Conversation; Sense of Humour and... Kissing ability!"

"Whoa!" Ty and I howled in embarrassment.

Soraya grinned, "Well skip _that,_ obviously. Be totally honest, don't spare each others feelings."

"Agreed." we chorused.

Soraya looked pleased with her self, "Good. Well that's sorted then. Practice date starts at 6.30pm tomorrow. Number one category; Appearance, first impressions matter you know..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Practice date is next!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	9. A Transvestite In Pajamas

**Next chapter is up!**

**Really sorry for the long wait! Had a ton of homework so haven't been able to write, it's the weekend now well tomorrow, so I will have lots of free time. ^_^**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

It felt weird, dressing up for _Ty_. Ty has seen me in my pajamas; don't think he'd be bothered if I turned up as a transvestite.

"You ready?" Soraya asked, standing back to take a better look at my outfit. I had on a cute navy skate dress, with black tights, it had a simple little belt around my waist. It was simple, but really pretty.

I nodded, applying a lip tint to my lips. "Yep."

"Good, now don't forget this." She replied, handing me a little notepad as we headed out the door into the hall way.

"Thanks." Not quite sure what I have got myself into here.

We walked into the lounge, to see Mr Borden, Dad, Honey and Ty. Ty was pulling at a grey shirt he had on.

"Don't say a word." He said, grumpily."Honey's already told me this shirt is completely wrong." He gave it a tug.

"Ahh Ty." His Dad grinned,"And so it begins, a life time of being bossed around by women..."

Honey stopped her game of Rock Paper Scissors, with Dad and looked up, raising her eyebrows, meaningfully at me.

"She's right Ty," I nodded, "you look much better in the green one you were wearing the other night."

"I told you!" Honey grinned, triumphly. "It makes your eyes look nice."

"_How_?" Ty asked, bemused.

"More green." I said, firmly. "Much better, honestly. But the jeans our good. What about me, Honey?"

"Good." She replied, "What do you think Ty?"

"Yes, what do you think Ty?" Mr Borden echoed,

"Can we have some help in the kitchen _please_?" Mrs Borden, was standing in the doorway; an oven glove in her hand; looking meaningfully at Dad and her husband. "_Now_." She added. After a few reluctant grumbles, they both hobbled down the hallway to the kitchen. Mrs Borden, returned her gaze back to me and Ty, "Now, you two won't be here for supper, neither will Adam. What are you doing Soraya?" She asked, looking towards her daughter.

"I'm meeting Lola and the others."

"My, my what a hectic social life you all have." She disappeared back into the kitchen, to supervise the dads.

"So..." I said, turning back to Ty. "How do I look?"

He looked me up and down, and pulled a face. I could see a sparkle in his eye. "We-ll at least you tried..."

"Ty!" I yelled, "Your meant to be helpful!"

He was grinning now, "You look fine, honestly."

"Fine! Nooo!" Came a cry from the kitchen, I presume from his Dad. There was some laughing from my dad, then a sharp word from Mrs Borden, before they shut up.

"Fine?" I dived in, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look fine." He repeated, I groaned. Honey stood up,

"Ty, you're an idiot." She said, standing in front of him now. "Your meant to go, 'Wow Amy, you look really nice!'" She explained, with a fake 'Wow' face included.

Ty groaned now, "She does look nice, honestly. But can we go now?"

I looked up, "Please." I sighed, nodding towards the door. He nodded,

"Thank you." He grabbed his coat, shoving the notepad, Soraya had somehow found; into his pocket.

We walked, to the ice rink in the village; shivering in the cold. I didn't realize how close I was to Ty, until I walked into a bollard, plonked randomly in the middle of the pavement. I had smacked into it, falling backwards into Ty. He had just grinned, and rolled his eyes, catching me quickly in his arms. "Thanks." I muttered, I really have to stop down that.

"Your mad." He said, still grinning.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." I said, sarcastically; walking quickly, eager to reach somewhere there was a roof.

"You also walk incredibly quickly." He stated,

"How observant of you."

He just grinned, chuckling softly as I nearly stacked it of the pavement. Why did I have to be so clumsy?

We reached the ice rink, and quickly grabbed our skates of the counter. I couldn't do the clasps up, why is it that they are made so incredibly fiddely? "You need any help?" Ty asked, he already had his skates on and was walking expertly around the room.

"Please?" I sighed, lifting my boot onto the bench beside Ty. He leant over and started to fiddle with the random straps. Somehow or other, he finished in like 30 seconds. "Done." He smiled, holding out his hand to pull me up.

I smiled, grabbing his hand. This time I managed to stay up, and wobbled over to the entrance of the ring. I clasped the rail with my fingers, and gently lowered my leg down onto the ice, cautiously I moved my other one down onto its slippery surface. Oh God.

Ty simply hopped down and stated in a little circle, before coming to help me. "Ready?"

I nodded, still clutching the rail. He held out his hand, I gladly took it. I took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep my balance as he guided me over the ice.

* * *

I was laying on my back for the hundredth time in half an hour. My behind, has been in frequent contact with the ice, I was starting to feel particularly bad for Ty, who was having to pick me up every time. "Sorry." I mumbled, as he pulled me up again.

"I have an official complaint." He gasped, leaning on the side of the ring. Was I that heavy? "This is not a faithful recreation of what will happen tomorrow. tomorrow I will be staking with Layla, who I have no doubt will be an olympic standard skater. You on the other hand, our rubbish..."

Well that's rude.

"Oh that's nice, very nice indeed." I said, sarcastically; pulling out my notepad. "I'm writing 'hurtful and cruel' here."

"I'm writing, 'skates, like Bambi on ice' here." He pulled out his pencil from his pocket, "AND... 'dosen't make any effort when you try to pull her up off the ice. But lies there, as I predicted, like a sack of potatoes."

I gave his a look, and begun to write. "Not very strong..." I muttered under my breath.

"Not very strong! The strongest man in the world, would be losing strength; after picking you up as many times as I've had to..."

I stared at him over my notepad, before scribbling my next comment.

Ty peered over my shoulder, "Whiney!" he cried, and burst out laughing. "That is so unfair!"

I looked around. "True, it's not very romantic. But then you're not a very romantic person are you Ty?"

"Yes I am!" He cried, in protest. There was a pause, "Why aren't I?"

"Let's go get a pizza and I will tell you." I said, sidestepping towards the rings exit. Some how or other I managed, with help from Ty to relieve myself from the rechid skates and walk quickly to the Pizza Place.

We slipped down into a table by the window, "So..." Ty prompted, "Why exactly am I not romantic?"

"One word, 'Compliments'. Not one so far. You make a girl happy with compliments, tell her she looks nice, that her hair, is really pretty. Or that she has lovely eyes. Something like that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not me, Layla."

He nodded, "Right." thanking the waiter, as she placed the drinks down onto the table. I leant over and picked mine up, I leant back in my chair, taking a sip as I did so.

"What about me? Should I compliment Zac?"

"What tell him 'he has lovely eyes'?" He replied, grinning.

"Well he has." I protested.

"No. He'll think your weird, what else do you know about him apart from his appearance?" He said, setting his drink down on the table.

"Well, Soraya said he's really easy to talk to."

"Soraya! What about you?"

I bit my lip. "Well, I've only spoken to him a bit; that's what, I'm worried about, that I will run out of things to talk about and it will become awkward." I admitted,

"Well that's hard to believe, I've had to write down; 'talks to much' twice in the last hour." He took out his notepad, and pretended to read it. "'Never stops', 'blah blah blah...' oh yes, and 'tragicly thinks she's interesting...'"

I grinned. "Stop it. I know you won't believe me, but it really did happen. And I'm petrified it will happen again. All Joe wanted to talk about was football, which did I mention knew nothing about."

"Didn't he try to talk about anything else?"

"No, and I couldn't think about anything to actually start a conversation about. We just sat there in silence. It was really awkward."

"Sounds like, you just didn't have anything in common; I know what you mean, my last date was practically a disaster too."

I rolled my eyes, "Glad to know, it has officially reached the 'disaster' category."

He just grinned. Soon our pizzas arrived and we got sidetracked, and ended up talking about our favourite toppings, which somehow turned into talking about our friends back home, where we lived; what we did. Then soon switched back to pizzas again, and the most disgusting toppings we could imagine.

Soon the waitress arrived, laden with desert menus. As this was my practice date; I did not want to appear as a pig so decided against the rather delicious looking desert on the front of the menu, that Ty soon ordered.

The waitress hurried of, and returned a few minutes later, with a mouth-watering chocolate cheese cake for Ty. He picked up his spoon and began to tuck in.

"So..." I said, eyeing up his pudding. "How am I doing?"

Ty watched as I helped myself to his cheesecake, "If you leave, Zac's desert alone; I think your be okay? What about me? How am I doing?"

A familiar voice cut in, it was Ashley. She was the loud mouth, stuck up brat that had been close to risking my chance with Zac. It was only because, he came back after sledging that I actually managed, to get sometime alone with him.

"Didn't think, I'd see you two out just before your big dates... Sharing pudding too, how romantic. Is someone not telling me something?" She asked, smiling smugly.

There was an awkward paused, "Erm..." I stammered, shooting a desperate look at Ty.

"Dates are very much on." Ty said, hastily. "Amy and I, just fancied a pizza. That's all."

"Well, it all looks very cosy to me. Me and my mum have been sitting over there for ages and have seen you chatting away." She said, still smiling smugly; waving in the general direction of a small table in the far corner.

There was another awkward pause, until Ty suddenly looked up at Ashely. Locking her eyes with his, "Has anyone ever told you; you have really _beautiful_ hair?" He smiled, "It's such a lovely colour..."

My mouth dropped open.

Ashely blushed the colour of beetroot. "Wow, thanks Ty." She beamed, then realized I was there and her face clouded over. "It's a shame, you don't get to fully appreciate it." She said, pointing a death glare, in my direction. "I better be getting back,_ see ya_ _Ty_."

"What did you do that for?" I hissed, as Ashely returned to her table.

Ty just grinned, "I practicing my compliments. And if I do say myself, RESULT. Thank's Amy."

"You can't compliment _her!_" I protested, ignoring his advice and stealing another spoonful of cheesecake.

He frowned, "Why not?"

"Because!" I cried, "And what are you writing now?"

"Quite spiteful, towards other girls."

"No, I'm not!" I tried to protest.

"It wasn't so much as a compliment, more of a diversion tactic. The last thing we want is her spreading rumours about us."

I laughed, "What you and me?" I joked, I swear I saw him twitch. "Any way, do think I'll be alright tomorrow with Zac?" I asked,

"As long as you listen to my advice," He replied, battling my spoon, away from his plate. "You should be fine. What about me and Layla?"

"It will be fine, Layla's great. Plus there's no way you're gonna run out of compliments for her, are you? I mean she's really pretty, kind and interesting..."

"Do _you_ want to go out with her?"

I ignored him, "You have been, a tiny bit helpful. I've learnt that, I should never asks boys on anything to do with my appearance and not to say no to desert then eat his."

"Good, I've learnt to always give compliments but never to another girl."

I nodded, "Excellent."

He raised his coke. "To us."

"To us." I smiled, clinking the bottles, crossing my fingers for tomorrow night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! The next few chapters will heat up, I promise; including you know who. So keep reading, it will be good I promise.**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	10. Story Of My Life

**Next chapter is up!**

**And I promise you SusanLHL I will fulfil your wish, concerning Amy and Ty I have it all planned, the next couple of chapters will make you happy! I promise!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

Exactly 24 hours later, I am sitting in exactly the same restaurant; ordering the same pizza, with the same toppings. Everything is the same, apart from the pretty major fact that it is not Ty, sitting opposite me. No it is the hottest boy on the planet, Zac.

But there's one tiny, weeny problem; it is not going exactly how I planned, no its going dreadfully.

I will start at the beginning of this disastrous date, my second disastrous date of my entire life and counting.

He had arrived 6:30 on the dot. Bit weird that, seeing as there's no dot in time, well apart from the colon. Sorry going of track. Anyway I was sitting in the lounge watching Ty strum his guitar softly in the corner, by the coffee table, the same coffee table; I first saw him. Going of track. Again.

Soraya had opened the door, then ran into the lounge and practically fainted. I quote, "Your right, he is a GOD." were her exact words. Ty had just rolled his eyes, waving as I made for the door. I smiled a bye and peered around the doorway. Not quite sure, why I didn't just walk out? Once I'd actually overcome my unknown fear of hallways, I had gave him a thorough look, Soraya was right. He had looked perfect, he had dark fitted jeans, with a dark chocolate-brown shirt, with a brown jacket, that really brought out his eyes. Wow he knows how to make a girl faint.

I sent Soraya a death glare, when she prodded my back; sending me stacking it out the door. Ty had come to the door now, he was smiling. I sent another one of my deadliest death glares in his direction. He just grinned. He wasn't leaving for another half an hour as; the skating on the lake didn't start till seven. He was wearing another one of his green shirts, with loose jeans; his hands poised as always in his pockets. Slightly slouched, he looked okay, well truthfully... Whoa! Going of track!

Returning to my original subject, we quickly arrived at the Pizza place, and had slipped down into the same seats by the window. Coincidence or what?

We had ordered our pizzas, just so happens; that the exact same waitress that we had last night; was on shift that particular friday night at approximately 6:40pm. That is the story of my life. She now won't stop giving me funny looks. Probably has this mad image of me as well some sort of player, once again my life story enrolled, one of its other major plots and made this particular waitress, send particular flirtatious looks in Zac's direction. Story. Of. My. Life.

We had spent the entire time, passing polite conversation; for instance if you tune in about now, to the latest program on TV. ' The. Disastrous. Life. Of. Amy. Flemming.' you would hear this particular conversation:

"So what do like to do?" Zac asks, taking a sip of his coke. Sorry but this conversation has sent me to sleep before it has already started. No offence or anything.

I thought back to what Ty had mentioned once about, being honest. What? Might as well put some effort into this conversation.

"I like to ride." Lamest answer in the word award.

"Hmm. Anything else?" He prompted, clearly my last answer didn't quite cut it. I couldn't be more sorry.

"I like to help abused horses, like Amber." What, it was an improved version.

"Hmm." Did he always do that? "Ty said, you did." Ty? Wait Ty said, _that_ about _me? Why_ would Ty, _say_ _that_ about _me_?

I am all confused, so confused that I lacked enough brain power, to think of an intelligent answer. Why did this have to be so much effort. Last night was fun, I actually enjoyed it, I was happy. Maybe it was because... GOING OF TRACK.

"Did he?" That was a very lame attempt to appear mystical, it obviously didn't work; cause Zac frowned. Please help me. Somebody.

"Yes." God this is boring.

"What do you do?" I asked, might as well liven it up a bit. Very, very small bit. This conversation couldn't exactly be livened up could it? No. It defiantly could not.

"I like to invent things." Well that's somewhat mystical. Based plainly on the fact that I have no fascination what so ever with inventing things. This conversation was doomed. This date was doomed. Scrap that my life is doomed. Good word 'doomed'.

"Like what?" Oh help me. Somebody.

"Something that could make our pizza's come faster!" He grinned. That was so not funny. Someone help him.

Being the incredibly polite person that I am. Thank you. I just laughed, a terrible fake laugh. Reminded me somewhat of the Joe Camlish, disastrous date number 1 laugh. Defiantly doomed...

Quick question, if you press a random red button, will it save you from 'Doomsville'? Not my word, geographies.

I smiled gratefully, at the waitress as she set down the pizza's. Ever notice that the pizza's are normally marginally to big for the table, so you end up eating at some weird angle, with a pizza hanging precariously of the edge of the table. Soon to be knocked of by some 5-year-old, who was planning on ending my life. Okay that was slightly drastic.

We tucked into the pizza's and sat in silence. This was not like last night, I think approximately about now; me and Ty were having a flicking match with the pepper corns. But now, the present time. I am sitting bored as hell, eating my pizza.

Soon, thank god. The desert menu's were whipped out, "Anything for you miss?" The waitress asked me, second night running. This time, I know I had to get one, as I've got this slight feeling; that stealing Zac's chocolate cheesecake, (coincidence or what?) was not, I repeat not a good idea.

"Yes." She looked somewhat surprised, I pointed to an Apple Pie; holding it up to her face. Incredibly close to her face, so close that she had to step back; as I literally shoved it at her. Zac looked somewhat started, but otherwise remained silent. Thank god. Satisfied, I leant back. "This one please."

"Oh- course Miss." She stuttered. Revenge is oh so sweet.

The deserts came quickly, mine was literally dropped down in front of me. Whilst Zac's was placed, gently down before him; where he could actually see the waitress in front of him, whilst she supplied him with a sugar sweet smile. She swung round and shot a death glare at me. Well that was rude.

Zac looked at me awkwardly. "Don't ask." I sighed, not prepared to launch into another conversation. I have officially lost the will to live.

He nodded, getting my huge hint.

The date soon ended, and we walked slowly back to the Cabin. Bit quicker please? I swear I thanked every star in the sky, for being somewhat lucky; simply because of the little fact; that this date was ending soon. 2 more minutes... 120, 119, 118, 117,116...

We stopped at the door. Oh no. Not good. The kiss is coming. I can feel it. Help me now. Somebody. I don't care who the hell you are. Well on second thoughts as long as your somewhat decent. I have standards you know.

He leant in a placed his lips on mine. This is it.

I could hear Ty and Layla coming up the driveway, I had to end this quickly. I pulled back. This kiss, was well flat. I fiddled with the door handle, anxious to get in before Ty see's me. "See you soon."

"Yeah, eh bye?" He said, as I shut the door. Okay maybe that was slightly rude. I hurried down the hallway, not wanting to witness the silent pause behind the door, that told me quite frankly; that Ty and Layla were kissing.

My date had gone, terribly. Ty's I have a feeling, had gone great.

Life. Is. So. Not. Fair.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual! **

**Quite funny this chapter? I don't know probably just me, but I found it really fun writing it.**

**Tell me what you think! ^_^**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	11. Truth Is Rarely Pure But Never Simple

**Next chapter is up!**

**This one you may like, ^_^**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I slipped into my room, BIG MISTAKE. Soraya was laying, waiting for me to return; no doubt bursting with questions.

"How was it?!" She exploded,

"Great." I lied,

"He's great company isn't he?"

I nodded, "We got on like a house on fire. It was so much fun!" lying again.

She went to reply, when Ty slipped his head around the door. "Hey Amy, your date go okay?"

"It was fab, she was just telling me." Soraya said, answering my question. He nodded, raising his eyebrow at me when Soraya wasn't looking.

"Yeah, it was great." I smiled, brightly; trying my best to convince him.

"See?" Soraya said, turning towards Ty. I shot him a look, while I had the chance.

He saw right through me, and smiled weakly. "What about your's Ty?" Soraya piped in.

"Yeah, great." He replied, still looking at me with his intense green eyes. I turned my head, not wanting to get trapped in his gaze.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm gonna get to bed, just been through a vicious two hours worth of ping-pong, think Ashley was pretending the ball was you." Soraya said, turning to look at me.

"Me too." I agreed, glad of the change of subject.

Ty smiled, "Night you two."

"Night." I said, quietly. Smiling as Soraya cried;

"Get out!"

"I'm going!" He grinned, holding his hands up. He shot me another look, as he backed out the doorway. I turned my head shyly. He knew me too well.

I slipped into my pajamas, and wrapped myself in the warm covers. "Night."

* * *

It's 9:00, the Borden's had arranged a trail ride out into the forest; I was glad to know we were going without any cowboy included, so we could go at whatever speed we wanted. No 2 miles an hour for me. Uh uh.

We could pick our horses, me and Ty were allowed to take Summer and Promise; so we were happy. We both slipped off to find them in the paddock.

Ty hadn't stopped looking at me all morning, I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet." He asked,

I sighed, "Yeah, I think so."

He nodded, I was glad he left it at that. We reached the gate, and called the horses over. I grabbed Summer's halter, and slipped it over his head. We walked in silence back to the barn, and quickly tacked up. I lead Summer out to see Dad and the Borden's waiting with their horses.

Mounting quickly I swung round in the saddle to see Soraya trotting up beside me. "You didn't tell me, you could ride Summer," She said, smiling happily.

"He's great." I replied, I was thrilled at the fact that I didn't have to face Zac today. I couldn't today, I just couldn't.

"Hi Amy!" Honey cried, slipping in beside me. She was sitting on a little white pony, looking picture perfect.

"Hey, Honey." I smiled softly. "You looking forward to it?"

She nodded, "This horse is sooo cute!" she cooed, leaning forward; wrapping her hands round his little neck.

I grinned, picking up a trot. "Let's go!" I glanced round to see the adults form a small pack behind us.

"Were coming!" Dad called, picking up a wobbly trot. It had been a while since he had sat on a horse, since... Well since Mum died.

Mr and Mrs Borden, seemed to be both experts and trotted skillfully beside him. Ty was hanging back, deep in thought; his gaze was fixed on the pastures.

I slowed Summer down, and dropped into step beside him. "You okay?" I asked, softly.

"Yeah, just thinking." He said, turning round and smiling at me.

I nodded, "It's so quiet out here."

"Hmm." He hummed, in reply. I gazed out at the pastures, my eyes darting to all the wild horses; grazing peacefully in the long grass, that peeped out of the snow.

I snapped out of my trance when Honey, yelled from in front. "Hurry up! Were stopping soon!"

I grinned softly, "We're coming!"

* * *

We soon reached a little restaurant hidden in the forest, it was decorated in millions of little lights, that sparkled brightly in the black and white forest, making the air become warm and cosy. I slipped off Summer and lead him into a little stable block, where a little sign hung overhead that read; 'Customer's horses'.

"You okay boy?" I smiled, clicking shut the stall door. He snorted, munching at the hay net that hung beside him.

I spun on my heels, smiling as Ty fell into step beside me. Honey bound up behind me, "Amy! Snowdrop is soooo cute!"

"He is." I smiled, holding open the door for her.

She bound in, "Mom, Mom!" she cried, grabbing her mom's hand and pulling her over to a small table; surrounded by arm chairs. She chatted away, I rolled my eyes. Honey never shut up. I strode over to the counter, quickly scanning the menu, "Hot chocolate please." I smiled, warmly at the young girl behind the counter.

"Course, Miss." She smiled softly, heading over to the hot chocolate machine. I smiled at Ty as he appeared beside me. He liked doing that, appearing from know where.

"Hey." I said softly,

"Hi." He replied, grinning at the girl as she placed my Hot Chocolate down.

"Thanks." I said, hesitating while Ty waited for his. He picked it up, and nodded. We both headed over to our little group, slipping down into the cosy arm chairs, cupping the warm drink in my hands. A small fire crackled away in the corner, lighting up the room with its auburn rays. Taking a sip at the warm liquid, I watched on as everyone chatted away.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night, it had been a disaster. My second disaster of my disastrous life. I blinked in confusion when Soraya waved her hand in front of me, "Amy?"

"Yeah sorry, just thinking." I stuttered,

"Oh, I think I know what." She grinned. Help me now.

Much to my joy, Honey joined in. "She's thinking about Zac. Aren't you Amy?" Somebody, please.

Everyone was looking at me now, Ty was watching me his green eyes trapping me in his gaze. I watched motionless as his hair fell in front of his eyes, they were even more intense, against his tanned face. I blinked, and tried my best to respond brightly to all the eyes watching me around the table.

"That's for me to know!" I cried, brightly. Ty was no not convinced. Oh help me.

* * *

2 hours later we were back in the cosy confinement of the cabin. Dad and Honey, where having a hotly contended game of snap. Mr Borden was slouched on the sofa reading the paper, a cup of coffee perched in his right hand. His wife was busy with one of her latest books. Adam was out with his latest girl, who I believe was Scottish? Not sure on that one? Soraya was reading some sort of rock magazine, and Ty was strumming his guitar softly in the corner. I was busy writing in my diary, scribbling away at one of my latest sketches. It was of Ty, and his green eyes; I looked up to see him watching me. I smiled softly, shutting the diary; there was no way he was seeing that particular drawing.

I stood up, planning on visiting Summer down at the barn. Ty looked up, his brown hair falling softly over his eyes. "Summer." I said, quietly.

He nodded, "Wait for me."

He clambered to his feet and joined me at the door, grabbing his coat on the way. I looked in confusion at the guitar he held in his hand. "I need practice."

I nodded, "Kay."

Slipping out into the cold, pulling my coat tighter around me. "Cold?" Ty asked, in amusement as he walked out the door.

"Yes."

"Here," I looked back, just in time to catch the navy hoody he threw at me. It was the same one Soraya had worn when we went sledging, Ty had gone mad when he saw it. So why was he giving it to me?

I pulled it on, welcoming the warmth it provided. "Thanks." I smiled softly. Glancing up at the sky as the snowdrops fell softly around us.

He just smiled, falling into step beside me. We walked silently to the barn, stopping at our horses stalls.

"Hey boy." I cooed, running my fingers down Summer's neck. I watched Ty out of the corner of my eye as he slipped into Promise's stall. He was chuckling softly as Promise nuzzled his neck.

He caught me watching, I blushed and quickly looked away; busying myself with Summer.

Ty soon turned around, so I regained my gaze. I watched as he slouched down onto a stray hay bale in Promise's stall, he pulled his guitar around to his front, his fingers beginning to find the chords.

Slowly he started to play, the barn fell quiet as he strummed the sweet, gentle chords. He was humming away, smiling softly as Promise, came up behind him; her head nuzzling his shoulder. He kept going, and I kept watching.

The truth that I had been trying so hard not to realize, finally rose to the surface. The truth was that simple little fact, that pulled at my heart-strings, every second, of every day. That truth, that is so damn hard to accept, that little fact was simple; I am absolutely crazy for Ty Borden.

He looked up, locking his eyes with mine. "Like it?" He asked, smiling softly.

"Your amazing." I croaked, why did it have to be Ty; he was happy with Layla, why would he want me?

His eye's softened, "Thank you."

I smiled weakly, I couldn't do this, not now. I had to get out, but I couldn't Ty had me locked in his gaze, his green eyes even more intense than usual.

This was silly, I had Zac and Ty had Layla.

They were happy, I needed to be too. First thing tomorrow I will try and work it out with Zac. Maybe if I work a bit harder then this major crush on Ty will go away and everything will go back to normal. It had to.

For everyone's sake.

* * *

**There you go! **

**Argh! She finally admitted it!**

**YIPEEEEE!**

**On a bit of a high! Now I can move on with the next few chapters, which I think will make you even happier!**

**Keep reading and review!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	12. Over

**Next chapter! IS UP!**

**^_^ Kinda in a good mood! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

It's 8:00, everyone was returning to the workshop, I couldn't see Zac today; I just couldn't. So I said I was ill. Soraya was absolutely devastated on my behalf. "Oh you must be dying to see Zac! Do you want me to get him to pop by later?" She asked, slipping down beside me on the sofa.

I shook my head, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I don't exactly feel too good."

She nodded, "Well I tell him you said Hi."

"Thanks." I smiled. I looked round as Ty slipped down on my other side. I was curled up at one end, my diary in my right hand. There was no way he was looking in that.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just don't feel great." I replied, not daring to get caught in his gaze again.

"Okay, Summer's gonna miss you." He said, picking up his guitar and placing it gently in its case. "Do you want me to work him for you?"

"That would be great, thanks." I smiled, happily.

"Sure, I see you later." He waved, before disappearing out the door.

"BYE AMY!" I looked up, it was Honey.

"Bye Honey." I smiled, as she nearly stacked in when a flying coat came her way.

"MOM!" I just chuckled softly.

"See you later, Amy." It was Soraya,

"Yeah, and please don't turn down _too_ many boys today." I said firmly, she won't admit; but she has been getting _a lot_ of attention lately.

"I won't." She smiled, waving she followed Ty out the door.

"Bye sis." Adam grinned, hopping out the door. I rolled my eyes. Bye to you to.

"Will you be okay, Amy?" It was Mrs Borden,

"Yeah, I should be fine. Thanks." I smiled, up at her crystal blue eyes.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head into the village later, to do some last-minute shopping. If your feeling better, you might wanna come. If your like me, you have loads of shopping left to do."

I nodded, "Thanks that would be great." I smiled, pleased I didn't have to sit around all day. It was only 2 days till christmas, tomorrow is christmas eve.

"Good, well I'll just drop Honey of then, we're head of."

"Kay." I smiled, as she shut the door.

Peace at last. Dad was out with Mr Borden, doing some cowboy workshop. Yeah I know. And Layla was up at the ranch house, with the family.

I strode down the hallway to my room, and took a quick shower. Pulling open my closet, I grabbed some jeans and my long sleeve white top. I pulled on my jacket and applied some mascara. Done.

I swung round at the knock on the door. "Amy, you ready?"

"Coming!" I called back, heading down the hallway; grabbing my purse and phone.

* * *

We finally finished our shopping, I had got everything. I had got, Adam a 'I am the best and I know it' coffee mug, sums him up perfectly. I had got Dad, a leather-bound notebook, some Marzipan chocolates for Mr and Mrs Borden and a sparkly bracelet for Honey, and a cute heart necklace for Soraya. And Ty a little notepad, for writing his music in. And some bubble bath for Layla, our cabin maid.

"Well, your done." Mrs Borden smiled, "And so am I."

I smiled, brightly; I felt so much better; having majorly relaxed at the fact I didn't have to face Zac today. Ty hasn't stopped playing on my mind, all morning. I've tried everything to persuade myself its nothing, but that's not humanly possible because it isn't nothing at all.

* * *

When we got back, I slouched down in one of the big arm chairs and curled up in a ball, losing myself to my diary; which was nearing the end of its days.

I was just getting to my account of last night when the others crashed in,

"Well, you weren't missed." Adam said cheerfully, thanks a lot.

Ty flopped down in the seat beside me, clutching his guitar, he glanced over at my diary. "Oh let me guess, 'Dear diary, met dreamy western cowboy. I love him so much." He grinned,

"Don't listen to him!" Soraya cried from the hall, "He's an idiot, I bet Zac missed you loads!" She smiled, brightly slipping in beside me.

"Question is." Ty broke in, looking at me intently, playing a single chord. " Did she miss him?"

"He didn't look like he was missing you much to me." Adam added, before I could even think of a reply. "He practically never stopped talking to Soraya the whole time, you should thank her; saved him from Ashley's clutches."

Soraya went scarlet.

"Thanks, Soraya." I smiled, dutifully.

"No probs, we were talking about the Camp fire thing the ranch is doing on christmas eve, everyone's doing something; he's doing some juggling, what about you lot?" Soraya asked, looking over at everyone.

"Well, I'm gonna play my guitar." Ty smiled, his fingers pulling gently at the chords.

"I'm singing." Honey piped in, I nodded.

"I'm not sure, what about you two?" I asked, looking over at Soraya and Adam,

"Well, Adam promised he would help me with a magic trick, what about you?" Soraya said, turning towards Adam.

"Well, maybe I could be some sort of assistant? Because, I don't exactly have any skills." He smiled, hopefully at Soraya.

"Okay. If you have to." She agreed,

"Good, you need to think of something Amy, its tomorrow." Adam, said glancing at me.

"I will, I promise."

* * *

"It's Christmas EVE!" I blinked repeatedly, trying to figure out what the incessant knocking on my bedroom door was. Oh I get it it was Honey.

"TIME FOR SOME LAST MINUTE SHOPPING!" Came another scream. Help me now.

I pulled on some clothes, Soraya had already left for breakfast. Applying some mascara, I hurried down the hallway to the kitchen.

Layla smiled up at me from the table, "Hi Amy, thought I'd make an early start and join you at breakfast. Are you feeling better?" She asked, leaning over snatching a bite of Ty's toast.

"Raring to go thanks." I smiled, watching how they flirted over their breakfast, why couldn't me and Zac be like that, then that stupid crush on Ty will go away.

* * *

"Looking forward to seeing Summer again?" Soraya grinned, as we strode down to the paddock, Ty was busy talking to Layla so was gonna catch up later.

I nodded, smiling as the blue roan came into view. "You still haven't told me, quite how many boys you turned away yesterday." I stated.

She blushed, "There's not been that many."

"Ten in five hours, think that's quite a few." I pointed out, raising my eyebrow at her.

"I'm just waiting for the right one."

I laughed, "Right." grabbing Summer's halter, I called him over. Smiling softly as he did a small buck and cantered over.

"Hey boy." I cooed, slipping on his halter and leading him down the path to the barn.

* * *

By lunch, I had made up for plenty of missed time yesterday and had had a great time working Summer over some jumps on a lunge line. He was excellent and practically flew over them.

"Good boy." I smiled, curling the rope around my fingers, bringing him into the centre towards me.

Soon lunch came and I left him in the paddock. I joined Soraya and Ty, and headed towards the restaurant.

My stomach was like a mad butterfly farm at the prospect of having to see Zac again, maybe if I tried a bit harder. It will work, it had to.

I slipped down in my seat at our table and began to tuck into my food. Zac soon appeared and sat down opposite me. I smiled, sheepishly. "Hey, Amy. Could we talk later? Just you and me?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded, if it meant; I didn't have to talk with everyone listening then that was fine with me. We both relaxed and joined in with the general conversation.

When we finished, I caught Zac's eye and followed him outside, to under the willow tree. I could feel Ty watching us for a moment before turning back to Layla.

I sat down on an upturned log, beside Zac. "Amy," He said, cautiously. "You are a very nice girl,"

Nice? What does he mean by nice? I'm nice? He coughed, "I want to say something more, you are very pretty girl to."

Pretty? I'm pretty and nice? Well you nice and not bad-looking either, can we just get on with the kiss, so we can make it work?

"I think we both knew something after our date, didn't we?" I nodded, giving up any chance of a kiss. He was right, I know.

I can't believe it, I'd come here and made exactly the same mistake as before. But I've learned my lesson, I really had, because I'd found a boy I could talk about anything with, a boy I wanted to spend every minute with and who made me laugh more than any boy I've ever met. It's just that he'd found a girl he felt the same way about. And it was Layla.

He relaxed, "Good." I smiled, he still looked like he wasn't telling me something.

"Are you sure there's nothing else."

He looked up, "Well, you should know. I like someone else." he admitted, I nodded; biting back the words 'me too'.

"Does she like you?" I asked instead,

"I don't know,"

"Do I know her." I asked, he nodded.

"Very well." I thought for a moment, of all the possible girls, I know quite a few.

Oh my god, "Soraya!" I asked,

He smiled, jackpot. "You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head, "Course not, we are much better now were just friends, you should let her know as soon as possible."

"I will, thanks Amy." He said, happier now.

"No probs," I grinned, clambering to my feet. "To be honest, I think she's been crazy about you the whole time."

He chuckled, "You think?"

"Positive." I smiled as he stood up, "I'll tell her this afternoon, we're no longer going out. We never really were, were we?"

He shook his head, "She is a lovely person, Soraya."

"She is." I smiled, falling into step beside him. We strolled back down to the restaurant, "See you later Amy!" Zac, smiled. He's so much nicer now were just friends.

Ty was standing alone at the bottom of the restaurant steps, he looked up at me. "Everything okay?"

"Me and Zac are over if that's what you mean."

"And your okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded,

"Yes, I'm a bit relieved to be honest."

He relaxed,"Okay, I'll see you later." He smiled, he had to go check on something with Amber so he had to head down to the ranches house.

I nodded, "Yeah, see ya."

"Hi Amy!" I looked up it was Layla, "You okay?"

"It's over between me and Zac, he ended it. But it never really began." I smiled weakly, I was okay. There was only one boy I wanted to be with and he was out-of-bounds. I'd been so caught up in my western dream boy plans, I hadn't realized what had been staring at me in the face the whole time.

But I had to accept that, Layla was really nice; she deserved Ty way more than me. But I couldn't.

Life is so not fair.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the camp fire! It will get very interesting indeed... Concerning you know who and the other you know who...**

**So keep reviewing! ^_^**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	13. Two Little Letters One Little Word

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I headed back to the Cabin after working Summer over some higher jumps, he was amazing it was magic. I took a quick shower then retired to the cosy confinement of the arm-chair. I curled up and lost myself to my diary, adding colour to Ty's green eyes.

I looked up as Soraya bound in, she had gone swimming with the others. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, concerned. "Layla told me about Zac."

I nodded, smiling brightly. "I'm fine honest." She relaxed, "I didn't tell Layla the whole story." I admitted, she looked up confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Suspense... "Zac likes someone else..." More suspense... And she just blushed... "A certain girl, who is incredibly pretty, with long black curls. She's one of my best friends and is slightly bonkers about rocks..." I smiled happily, yep that was another blush.

"Amy I never-"

"She just happens to be the nicest person I've ever met, and deserves it more than anything!" I cut in.

She's grinning now, "Are you sure, I mean you don't mind?"

I shook my head, "I don't and I'm really sorry for rambling on about him."

"Don't worry, oh my god; we've got to get ready, the camp fire's in 2 hours!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I'm on it!

* * *

It's 6:00 and we're nearly ready. "Done." Soraya smiled, pulling up back from the mirror, taking in her reflection. She was wearing some dark jeans and a cute navy top that had a rose made of a pretty material also in navy, with a gold zip trim. It was really sweet.

"Perfect," I smiled, posing in the long mirror. I am wearing my dark blue jeans, with my navy long sleeve top. I didn't care, I am never taking my coat of; it's like -20 out there. I had by grey scarf around my neck, my hair fell softly over my shoulders. On top I had a simple cardigan and a cute little hat on my head.

Just then Honey popped her head in, "Hurry up, everyone's waiting."

"Were coming."I replied, glancing at Soraya. "Ready?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yep." She grabbed her phone and followed me out the door. We headed for the sitting room, to see everyone waiting. "Sorry."

Adam laughed, "We are now, 2 minutes behind schedule."

"Oh no." I said, sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. I quickly scanned the room, Honey had on a cute little white hat, with a matching white scarf. Dad was wearing his usual, and Mr and Mrs Borden both had winter coats on. I glanced at Ty, he had on his coat and a green scarf that really brought out his eyes. He caught me looking and smiled softly. I smiled shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Okay, let's go." Mr Borden grinned, everyone clambered to their feet and followed him out the door. I looked round to see everyone else piling out their own cabins. I glanced over at Layla's; she too was hopping down the steps. I watched as Ty called her over. She bound down the path towards him, I kept walking biting back tears. This is silly.

As we approached the ranch house, Ty and Layla were way behind now. I didn't turn round, I didn't want to know what they were doing. A young brunette woman, appeared on the porch steps. Who I assume was Lou Morris, the same lady we met on the first day. She smiled brightly before addressing everyone.

"Hey everyone, its so nice to see you all here; if you follow me and Amber we'll show you the way." She explained, smiling as her sister appeared beside her.

We all nodded, and fell back into our little groups following them into the forest. There was, I'd say about 60 of us. I joined our group of friends, and joined in with the latest gossip. By now Ty had joined us again, although Layla was nowhere to be seen? Weird?

* * *

We soon reached a clearing, it just happened to be very near the same clearing were me and Ty went every day, with Summer and Promise. I noticed Amber staring blankly in its general direction, she caught my eye and smiled; I could see she was upset about something, I think I know what. Her mom.

The clearing was cute, there was a roaring fire in the middle; which was surrounded by about 4 upturned logs. I sat down, chatting away to Bella about her latest boyfriend, she still had her ankle in plaster but was feeling fine.

Soon acts started to play, all types of things from magic tricks to impersonations. It was all really funny, soon Soraya hopped up onto the little stage and tried her magic trick out, it worked a treat and had everyone guessing how she did it. Adam did a good job of showing Soraya of, which was supplied with a helping of waving arm movements.

Next came Ashley; she was singing. Yep think that sums that up. Honey looked at me; her mouth wide open, "That is the worse singing, I have ever heard." There was a polite smattering of applause, amongst the shell shocked group and soon Ty was up. And suddenly I couldn't hear anything else, just him and his guitar. He sat down on a rock and pulled his guitar around to his front, he looked up and smiled.

"I like to dedicate this song to a girl, I haven't known her long; but she's something special. She really is. Without her this holiday would be nothing, she makes me happy more than anyone else. She is beautiful, just like this song. Thankyou, and enjoy." He smiled, shyly his fingers finding the strings.

Honey looked up at me, "Ty must really like Layla, he's never said _anything_ like that about a girl." I smiled shyly, this was too much.

He started to sing, his fingers flying numbly over the chords, the tune was beautiful, he had an amazing voice, the song was 'Grade 8' by 'Ed Sheeran'. I listened motionless, moved by the words.

_You're strumming on my heart-strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,_  
_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,_  
_You're strumming on my heart-strings like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way,_  
_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down,_

The words held me there, my breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't do this. Not now...

_My eyes are a river filler,  
This drink is a liver killer,  
My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again,  
Your body is my ballpoint pen  
And your mind is my new best friend,  
Your eyes are my mirror to take me to the edge again,_

I couldn't take it any more, I rose to my feet, glad that the darkness masked my emotions. I could feel Ty's eyes on me, but I kept going, my feet fumbling over the crisp snow. I kept walking further away from the group, soon the flickering light of the camp fire left me, leaving me surrounded by darkness.

Satisfied I was far enough away, I slumped down against a tree trunk, resting my head on the bare wood. I took a deep breath, the tears still burning in my eyes. I could still see Ty saying those words, about... Layla.

I don't Know what I was thinking, why would I deserve Ty? Layla's stunning, and I well-... I won't go there. I can't.

"Amy?" I swung round, searching for the voice. My eyes fell over his slender frame, his messy hair. His green eye's shone brightly in the moonlight. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I turned my head shyly. This only made me hurt more.

I could feel him walking up behind me. I kept my focus on the forest as he slipped down beside me. He pulled at a tuft of grass peaking through the white snow and started to tear it to shreds.

"Do you believe in miracles?" He asked softly, I thought for a moment; my back still facing him.

"Yes." I said, simply.

"What about fate?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes." I repeated.

He went quiet again, I didn't mind, it was a comfortable silence. I could still hear the grass turning into shreds.

"How about love." He broke the silence, making it more of a statement than a question.

I smiled, "Yes, I do." I felt him relax behind me, not sure why.

"How about you?" I asked, still staring into the forest.

"Yes."

"Have you ever loved?" I asked, becoming more interested in this weird conversation.

"I do."

I turned confused, "You _do_?"

"Truth is I've kinda fallen from someone." I swear my heart just stopped.

"You have."

"Hmm." He hummed in reply.

"Who?" I asked, intrigued.

"Ah, you see that is a secret." He smiled, tapping his nose.

"Well then give me a clue."

"Okay..." He smiled again, softer this time. "It begins with 'y' and ends in 'u'."

* * *

**ARGH! CAPITALS!**

**OMG! ARGH!**

**FLUFF FLUFF, FLUFF DE FLUFF!**

**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	14. Oh Believe Me, It Is

**Okay next chapter! Amy's reaction!**

_**ENJOY!**_

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

**_"Truth is I've kinda fallen from someone." I swear my heart just stopped._**

_**"You have."**_

_**"Hmm." He hummed in reply.**_

_**"Who?" I asked, intrigued.**_

_**"Ah, you see that is a secret." He smiled, tapping his nose.**_

_**"Well then give me a clue."**_

_**"Okay..." He smiled again, softer this time. "It begins with 'y' and ends in 'u'."**_

* * *

I really don't know what just happened, I mean did Ty really just say that? To me?

I somehow managed to collect myself, "Do you mean that?" I asked, still not really believing this situation.

"I do."

I'm all confused, "I mean what about Layla."

He looked down at the floor, "Layla and I are over, I broke it up when I spoke to her earlier. I really liked her, I did. But I don't know, some people just click you know. Others you have to really work at being happy."

"But why did you continue to go out with her?" I asked, bemused.

"Same reason, you kept persevering with Zac I expect." He knows me to well.

"But, I still don't get it..." I really don't.

"You know our practice date?" He asked, I nodded. "We had fun didn't we?"

I smiled, "We did." It was fun.

"My date with Layla, was good; I mean I enjoyed it, but it wasn't the same. I wasn't..." He paused for a second, searching for the right word, " as happy."

"My date with Zac, well let's not go there." I grinned, realising his point.

"Nothing clicked like when_ we_ went out..." He smiled, his eye's shinning in the moonlight. "I wanted to ask you out in the first place, but then we kinda made that bet. So I was stuck, I had to get a girlfriend. I mean there was no way I was losing a bet."

I smiled happily, "So I agreed to go out with Layla and when the practice date came up. There was no way, I was missing a chance to be with you."

I grinned, "So when you ducked out of the workshop the next morning, I was somewhat hopeful that you weren't having a great time either. I am crazy about you and it drove me insane to think that I would never get to be with you."

"You mean that." I said simply, I can't believe what just happened. Ty Borden just stated he was crazy, I repeat crazy about me.

"I do." He stopped tearing the grass, and let it fall in shreds around him. He looked up, his eye's locking with mine.

"Your beautiful." He said simply. "You really are."

I blushed, "You think?" I whispered, lost for words.

"Positive." He smiled. His hands were running through my hair now, it felt electric. "We did have fun on our practice date didn't we."

"We did." I replied, my heart tingled at his touch.

"Although I seem to remember, we missed out a rather important category, I feel in interest of our research we shouldn't miss it out."

"And what one would that be?" I grinned, knowing the answer perfectly well.

"This one." He whispered, his lips touching mine. He kissed me, it was everything. It was perfect.

"Oh that one." I smiled up at him, as he pulled me closer. "I think I might have to do it again, you know for a fair test."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" He played along, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I have absolutely no idea." I grinned happily. He pulled me in, and placed his lips on mine.

* * *

After about half an hour we headed back to the group, we had agreed to keep it a secret and drop the bombshell later. It was more fun that way.

We separated as we reached the clearing, I headed over to our little group. Soraya looked up, "Hey where you been, we've been looking everywhere for you."

I smiled sheepishly, "Just needed to get some air, you know." Giving Soraya a look when Zac slipped in beside her.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Only Amy could say she needed 'air' when we are the middle of a forest in the dead of night."

"Well I did, but I feel better now." I said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Good." Soraya smiled, as Zac put his arm around her. Actually its kinda sweet.

I glanced over at Ty, seriously why did we have to keep it a secret. This is not as fun as you think.

I frowned as Ty stood up and strolled over, he didn't even make eye contact. Well that's rude. He slipped down beside me, "Thanks a lot Zac, leaving me stuck with, Caleb's uneventful love life, and how he hurts oh so much." Ty said sarcastically, I just grinned.

Zac was fiddling with a stick, prodding it in the fire. "Truth or Dares."

I looked up, "What?"

"Why don't we play, truth or dares." He somewhat repeated. Soraya nodded,

"Sure."

I smiled, "Kay, who wants to start?"

"Me." Zac grinned,

"Okay..." I said, slowly. He had this devilish grin on his face.

"Okay then, first is for Soraya."

She looked up expectantly, "Shoot."

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

So the game went on, each taking turns to create dares and ask embarrassing questions. It was all going smoothly... Until this happened.

"Okay Ty your go." Zac said, that same devilish grin on his face.

"Shoot." Why the heck did he say that.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

His grin grew wider, "Kiss Amy." He said simply.

Ty glanced at me, he was smiling, "Easy."

He leant over and kissed me softly. "Easy pease."

I smiled up at him, go Ty. Soraya raised an eyebrow at my blushing face.

"God it's cold out here." I said as an attempt to explain my mad blushing.

Zac was looking at me now, "Yeah it is..." He said slowly, he too was now looking at me funny.

Ty instead, simply placed his arm around me. "Better?"

I grinned, "Better."

Soraya just shot me a look. Wow. That was deadly. I refrained from eye contact until she literally lobbed a stick at me. "Hey Amy, could you just pick up that stick; I seem to have dropped it." She said, oh so casually.

I picked it up, "How idiotic of you Soraya." I smiled sweetly, handing her the stick.

"How observant of you Amy." Soraya said, coping my sugar sweet smile. Could sue her for copy right.

"Hmm. How observant of you Amy." Zac hummed from beside her, dam this is annoying.

Ty just rolled his eyes, "Leave her alone."

"Hmm. That was very observant of you Ty, you know to notice our observation on Amy's observances." Zac said in reply.

"I know, I'm kinda studying the laws of 'Observantness' as you like to call it. It is a very sophisticated matter." Ty responded, playing along.

"Hmm. How observant is that, to observe the observantness, observantnesses."

"Very observant of me indeed." Ty smiled.

I giggled, "Blurt it out guy's, this is painful!"

Soraya rolled her eyes and held up her stick, waving it at me and Ty; rather precariously. "You two an item now?"

I glanced at Ty, "Yep.", Ty just grinned.

"Oh help us all." Adam cried out, holding his hands to the heavens. "Please!" He wailed.

I ignored him, "Well Adam, don't mean to state the obvious," But of course I'm going to. "But you seem to be girlfriend-less."

"That is where you are wrong." He chimed in, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly am I wrong?"

"I am going out with Bella."

"Bella!?"

"Bella." Oh god, help him.

"Yeah we've been together a while." He paused, looking around at us all. He too seemed to have found a stick and was now waving it around. "And you observant lot, have not suspected a thing." He smiled proudly.

I know him to well, "How long exactly is a while, Adam?"

He looked down at the ground, "20 minutes?"

"That is where I am right, my dear brother. Am I correct?"

"Yes. Miss Observant, you are." Oh he's soooo gonna pay for that.

"Well Mr Know-It-All, I've got news for you!" I grinned,

"And what exactly would that be?" I paused, hadn't yet thought that far ahead.

"If I am totally honest, I actually don't have a clue." I admitted,

Ty just rolled his eyes. "Someone help her."

"I think, that's meant to be you." Soraya smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for the heads up."

"You're welcome."

* * *

We soon headed back to the warmth of our cabins, we were all sat in the lounge curled up on the sofa's. The adults where still out somewhere, and Honey was staying at one of her new friend's cabins. It was just me, Ty, Adam and Soraya.

I was curled up against Ty, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Both Adam and Soraya were sitting on the floor, unfortunately Zac had to go home; cause of some family reunion.

"Today was fun." I smiled happily.

"Hmm. It was."

"Christmas, tomorrow."

"Yeah, you better have got me a present." I said, shooting a look at Adam.

"Oh, I have." He grinned, "It simply cry's, 'look at me'!"

"Sound's incredible." Ty observed,

"Oh it is. Screams that too."Adam continued, nodding vigorously.

"What about you Soraya, got anything for me?" Adam, smiled hopefully at Soraya.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's a big hat, that say's 'I am a Flemming twin, look the hell at me'! Waving santa arms included."

"Sounds, priceless." I grinned,

"Oh believe me, _it is_."

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	15. Very Suspicious Indeed

**Okay, so I know I said I would update all my stories today, but this chapter took a bit longer for some reason so, it's up a couple of days later. But it's up and that's all that matters, so enjoy! Thank you for your on going support of my writing, please keep reviewing it makes me very happy!**

**I also have a little idea, which I will share with you soon! I think your all going to like it! If I get some reviews today! I might, just maybe put it up today or tomorrow. We'll see, but I have lots of time as on half term, yippee!**

**XWildAtHeartX**

* * *

I woke up to an incessant banging on the door, this was beginning to become a habit of Honey's. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Soraya was already up, and totting about in the room. "God Amy, you like your lay in's."

I rolled my eyes, and slumped back down on the bed. "Please!" I cried, holding my hands up to the ceiling. "Argh!" I screamed as Soraya pulled the duvet from beneath me, sending me rolling of the bed; landing with a thud on the floor.

"You are sooo gonna pay for that!" I glared at her.

She just laughed, "Well you're gonna have to catch me first!" she cried, running round the room; with her arms waving madly in the air.

"Just you watch me!" I clambered to my feet, and hurled myself towards her, she screamed and ran towards the door. I ran after her, spinning on my heels as I followed her out the door. She legged it down the hallway, her arms stretched out in front of her,

"Help me!" she screamed, running into the living room. I was only a few feet away from her, but I didn't quite get into the living room. No. Because it just so happens, Ty was strolling into that room as well, yes and well major coincidence but when I was hurling myself after Soraya I kinda collided with Ty.

Ooof.

I looked up, Ty just raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly are you going?" He said, oh so seriously.

"Oh you know, just a morning run." I tried to sound casual, so not working.

"Down the hall way?" He asked, you could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Yes. I was as a matter of fact." I replied, glaring at him.

"Still dressed in your Pajama's?"

"Hmm. Comfort wear."

"I see."

"Good, glad that's sorted, now I have to go kill Soraya, so I will see you in a minute."

He just chuckled and released me from his grip. "Don't be tooooo mean."

It was now my time to raise an eyebrow, "This is Soraya we are talking about?"

"I know but I need someone to annoy."

I rolled my eyes, "You seem to like doing that to me."

"Yeah, I like variety."

"Variety?"

"Hmm."

I just laughed and disappeared into the living room, "SORAYA!"

* * *

Finally we stopped our little fight and I headed to my room to get dressed. I took a quick shower and pulled on some clothes. Grabbing a hot chocolate I joined everyone in the lounge.

I slumped down on the sofa, curling up in Ty's arms. Soraya and Adam were both sitting in separate arm chairs. Mr and Mrs Borden shared the opposite Sofa and Dad was sitting in his favourite arm-chair. Honey was running around the room, waving her arms in the air, "PRESENTS!"

I think she likes screaming things. A lot. I just smiled and waited as Honey handed them all out. Then following a 'get, set, GO', from Honey we all unwrapped the presents. Adam had got me as promised a little hat that read, "Look at me!". Dad had got me a new bridle for Spartan; which was beautiful. Mr and Mrs Borden had got me some of my favourite chocolates, I think they guessed I liked them after I kinda scoffed like a whole packet a couple of days ago.

Soraya had got me some pretty earings, which matched a pair of hers; that I had fallen in love with. Honey had got me some hair clips, which had a cute little owl on them. They were really pretty and matched the wooden style heart earings Soraya had gave me.

Ty, well Ty had stunned me. He had handed me a little box, with a little ribbon on top. I had looked at it confused, he just chuckled softly and told me to open it, so I did. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, with a simple horse in the middle. It was absolutely gorgeous. I had opened my mouth to speak, but in typical Amy fashion, I couldn't. He just grinned, and said, "Like it?"

I nodded, "It's beautiful."

And that brings me to now, I am staring dumbly at Ty; taking quick glances of disbelief at the necklace in my hand. Soraya looked up, "Oh my god, that's gorgeous."

Ty just rolled his eyes, when she continued. "Did _you_ actually pick that Ty?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did."

Honey skipped over, "Thank's for the bracelet Amy! It's lovely-..." She stopped open mouth, staring at the necklace.

"Wow."

"Seriously." Ty said, raising an eyebrow. "I never seen so many goldfishes in my life."

At this Adam looked up, nodding. "It is nice Ty."

"Oh god Adam, did you really just say that?" Ty asked, in disbelief.

"When you have a twin like Amy, you learn a few things."

"A few things?"

"Hmm."

"So you're telling me, you're gonna be the next top jewelery designer?" Soraya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely an aspiration of mine." Adam confirmed.

I raised an eyebrow, "An aspiration of yours?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Oh god." I laughed, turning my attention back to the necklace. "It's gorgeous Ty, thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled softly. Honey caught on and added, a 'aww'.

Ty just rolled his eyes, "Honey," She looked up,

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"No it's cute!" She protested.

"Cute?" Adam repeated.

"Yes cute."

Now it was my time to roll my eyes, "I love it, that's all that matters." I smiled happily at Ty. He grinned at me.

"So Soraya, like your presents?" Adam smiled, glancing over at Soraya.

"Hmm. Very... Eh.. Flamboyant?" She stuttered,

"Flamboyant?" I asked, confused. I hadn't yet seen her present. She flashed up a wobbly-head-band-type-thingy. It had ball-balls hanging from antlers.

"Wow Adam you really went all out this year!"

"I have standards." Was his reply.

"Standards?" I repeated.

"Hmm." He hummed in reply.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Dad, and the Borden's, "So what we doing today?"

Dad looked up and smiled, "Well, I know the ranch is holding some sort of christmas day service? And there's a full on meal about 2:00..." He trailed of, looking in the general direction of the Borden's.

Mrs Borden nodded, "Yeah, and we thought we go on a nice long trail ride you know, just us lot?"

I smiled, "Sound's great." I said, brightly; glancing over at Ty. Great indeed.

"Okay then, well let's tidy this up."She smiled, looking at all the wrapping paper that littered the floor, "Then we'll head over to the barn, it's only 9:00 the service isn't till one, so we have like 4 hours."

I nodded, "We'll let's get moving!" I grinned, lobbing a ball of wrapping paper in my hand.

"Oooh... You just put your foot, right in that." Ty said, a devilish grin spread across his face, "You are sooo gonna pay..."He reached out and started to wrap his fingers round my waist.

I screeched, "TY! NO!"

Adam help up his hand, "Not in public, please!"

I rolled my eyes, while trying not to laugh. I am incredibly ticklish.

"Please!" Soraya put in.

"Okay, but I will get you later." Ty sighed, oh so 'lifes-so-hard'; a sparkle in his eye.

I grinned, "Oh no you won't!"

"PUBLIC!" Adam cried.

I just laughed, "Whatever."

* * *

When we finally managed to tidy up the sitting room, we all headed out to the barn. All the horses had been brought in that morning, and were all bobbing their heads in excitement as we all filtered down the aisle.

"Hey boy." I coed, running my fingers in circles over Summer's head. I headed over to the tack room, and scooped up the saddle in my hand, grabbing all the other essentials on the way. I smiled as Summer snorted, butting my shoulder as I slipped into his stall. I worked away in the little stall and quickly tacked him up. The barn was really sweet, it was made entirely out of wood, with little windows in each stall that over looked the lake. There was about 20 horses all together, they were all the wild ones we had met on our first day of the workshop.

Done, I lead Summer out the barn, heading over to our little group. Mrs Borden looked up, her crystal blue eyes shinning brightly. "You ready?"

"Yep." I glanced over at Ty, to see him chatting away with Adam. I rolled my eyes as Bella bound up to Adam, well I say bound, she has a broken ankle. She kinda swung in the air on her crutches. He swung round, and grinned; helping her stand on her crutches. Adam could actually be quite a gentleman, if he wanted to.

Ty took the hint and strode over to me, Promise trailing behind him. He grinned, "I've been replaced."

"Incredibly rude." I tutted, trying to fight the smile pulling at the corner of my mouth. He just chuckled and patted Summer,

"He's huge compared to you." He stated, I laughed; looking up at his 6 foot frame.

"So are you." I protested, fiddling with my new necklace that hung around my neck. It was really gorgeous.

"Hmm." He hummed, chuckling as Promise butted his shoulder. "That necklace looks great on you." I smiled softly, locking my eyes with his.

Just then Honey literally ran between us, and cried; "PUBLIC!" I rolled my eyes for like the hundredth time today.

"You lot, stop chatting and get over here!" I looked up as Dad yelled across the yard. I sighed and started to head towards him and the Borden's. Ty just chuckled and snaked his arm around my waist. Soraya had now joined them too, after saying a goodbye to Zac; who was sadly spending time with his family. Oh so sad. Adam too slipped in beside me, waving as Bella left; all of our horses on our heels.

"Okay, let's go." Dad smiled happily. We all swung up onto our horses and formed a little group, picking up trot we headed into the forest.

Soraya grinned at me, I raised an eyebrow. "Someone's happy." She just carried on grinning, I couldn't take it any more. I don't have much patience, not with people anyway. "Blurt it out."

"Your never guess what Zac got me..."

I sighed, oh so dramatically. "No I probably won't, which is why you're gonna tell me."

She's still grinning, as she holds out her hand for me to see. I look down, to see a beautiful blue and silver bracelet, "Soraya, that's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it." She gushed, holding up her wrist for inspection. Probably like the hundredth time in the last hour.

I just shook my head and carried on walking peacefully under the canopy of the forest. It was snowing softly, a white blanket of snow forming on the bare ground around us. "I'm gonna miss you boy..." I said softly, leaning down to wrap my arms around Summer's neck. We still had one week left, and were here for new year. My thoughts turned to Ty, will I ever see him again? I hope so. Those thoughts still burning in my mind I dropped back and joined Ty at the back of the group.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded, what if I never saw him again?

"Yeah I think so..." I trailed of, this was too much. What if he forgot me? I looked up at him, my eyes slightly glossy. He pulled to a halt, and looked at me intently.

"You can tell me anything you know."

I nodded numbly, "Will you forget me? You know after we leave?"

He shook his head, his face gentle and kind, "How could _anyone_, forget you?" I smiled weakly,

"I dunno... It's just..."

"Amy, I promise; I will never ever; forget you. You are absolutely stunning and have this way of lighting up the room, like I never could."

"Oh believe me you can." I corrected him, slightly happier now.

He carried on, the group now far in front. "We can work something out, can't we?" He smiled softly, reaching up and tucking a stray hair behind my ear, "Cause I won't survive if I don't see you daily for the rest of my life."

I looked up locking my eyes with his, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, your amazing Amy."

I rolled my eyes, "Well if you put it like that..."

He just chuckled softly and leant over to kiss me. I kissed him softly, sad when a distant cry came from in front.

"PUBLIC!"

I sighed, "We are really going to have to do something about that..."

"Hmm. Will just have to sneak of later." I raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look."

I sighed, "Sorry, but seriously what are we gonna do? We live like on different sides of the country!"

"We'll work it out, we'll have to for their sake." He said, glancing in the general direction of Adam and Soraya; who were chatting away happily, suddenly becoming in hysterics about something or other.

I hummed in reply, "Very suspicious indeed."

"Hmm."

"But they're both seeing people..." I added,

"As I said, we will just have to work on that."

I laughed, "They'd be quite good together..."

"They would, same personality..." Ty agreed.

"Hmm. Damn right annoying. Very rare type."

"Very rare indeed."

Just then Soraya and Adam swung round, they were only like 5 feet in front of us now. "What are you too talking about?" Soraya asked, suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I tried to say, oh so casually.

"Right..." Adam said slowly. I sent him a look and he blushed. Oh my god. I glanced over at Ty, he raised an eyebrow, I just smiled.

Catching on Ty added, "Yeah none of your business."

This time I could see Ty raising an eyebrow at Soraya, she just turned her head shyly; her cheeks blushing red. Will have to work on this indeed.

I gazed out around me, "I'm so glad, I came here..."

"Hmm. Imagine the extra suffering you would have felt, without me..." Ty added, oh so dramatically.

"I swear your heads, like expanded in the last hour." I grinned back. He pretended to look hurt.

"Now that was deep."

"Amy, you have literally just put your foot right in it." Adam added, oh so helpfully.

"Hmm. Amy I'm sorry to say, can't help you with this one." Soraya chimed in.

Just then both boys, magically pulled out a long coiled rope. "Ty... What are you doing?" I asked slowly as he lifted the rope above his head.

"Oh you know just a bit of roping." He replied, oh so casually. With that the rope came hurling in the air towards me, I shrieked and kicked Summer into action; trying in vain to escape.

Soraya too was cantering madly across the now open plain around us, "No! Adam! No!"

He too was right on her tail, well her horse's tail. Excuse the pun. The very bad pun.

I turned my attention back to Ty, who was closing up the gap I had gained. "Argh!" This time he managed to get me, I tried to struggle as the rope fell around me, he pulled it tight, but not so much as to hurt me. How thoughtful of him.

Soraya however was still galloping freely across the plain, laughing as Adam came up behind her. Ty trotted up beside me, "Got ya." He leant over and kissed me softly. We sat there and watched Soraya and Adam chasing each other.

"God, I wish they weren't dating other people." I sighed.

"Hmm. Imagine them together though, it would be deathly." Ty reasoned.

"Oh my god, it would be like fatal!" I added, dramatically.

"Deadly." Ty hummed. Just then, Adam finally managed to catch her, he grinned in triumph and reeled her in. I must say it was quite amusing how close they were, Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Now this could get interesting..."

"Very interesting indeed." I agreed, watching the pair; laughing together. It was actually really cute. Okay I need to stop playing match maker, and turn my attention back to Ty.

"You know," I sighed, gazing of into the distance. "Maybe we can work it out, you know the whole, after the holiday thing."

"We will, I promise." Ty smiled softly, taking my hand and intertwining it with his.

I looked up at him, locking my eyes with his. "We have too." I stated, "My birthday's in a month, you will _have_ to come to that."

"Hmm, that could be a good excuse."

"We have plenty of excuses," I said, nodding in the direction of Soraya and Adam. Soraya was attempting, I use the term 'attempting' very lightly; to rope Adam. Let's say it needed some work. Adam was actually being surprisingly patient and taking time to slowly explain what to do.

I glanced over at the adults, they had all slipped of their horses and were sitting in a huddle on a big rock. Dad was staring out over the mountains, deep in thought. I wonder what that thought could be?

Just then us over, "Amy! Adam! I need to talk to you about something!"

Seeing as his last, 'I-need-to-talk-to-you-about-something' turned out pretty well, I headed over to Dad, Adam falling into step beside me.

"What is it Dad?" Adam asked, confused as I am.

"It's about..." He started, he looked happy so it must be good, "Well this place..."

* * *

**Oooh... What could it be? What does he want to talk to them about? And why is it something to do with this place?**

**Well your just have to wait and see! Please review! I spent ages on this chapter! It's actually like a new record for me at, 3,205 words! That's probably not that much to some people, but this is a record for me!**

**Please review, if you want to know what he talks about!**

**XWildAtHeartX**


	16. Yippee!

**Okay so here's the next chapter! What could their Dad want to talk to them about? Could it affect Amy and Ty's future together? Oooh! Well just scroll down a bit and volia! Lol sorry bit hyper! ^_^**

**Got another story idea! Think your like it! Will see how it goes and I might publish it? Not sure, only a really rough idea I have so... I don't know? Let me know if you would like another story or not? **

**Please review! **

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

I frowned, "This place?" He nodded, and hummed a reply. I glanced at Adam, he too had confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean Dad?" Adam question, completly bemused.

"Well, you like it here don't you?" Dad continued. I still have no idea, what the hell he's talking about.

"Well yes, but I still don't get what you mean?"I said, somewhat answering his question.

He ignored me and continued, "So what would you say if I..." He trailed of.

I frowned, "What? If you what?"

He went silent, "How would you feel if we stayed... In this part of the country."

My jaw dropped, "Stayed? What do you mean?"

"That we would live here."

I opened my mouth to speak and promptly shut it again.

Adam some how recovered himself, de ja vou or what? "So you mean, we find a place out here? And live here, go to school here an everything?"

I was still staring blankly at Dad, trying to take in what he just said. What about Ty and Soraya? Honey and their parents, I know from what Ty told me that they lived near here, a few miles up the road. Oh my god. Penny dropped. That would mean... That I would get to see Ty, alot.

I grinned, "That would be fantastic."

Dad smiled, "You think?"

Adam is grinning now too, "Awesom." Probally thinking about Soraya... Ah hem I mean Bella...

Dad's smile grew wider, "I was thinking, we could find a place near the Borden's..." I nodded, "And maybe?...Buy a ranch?" He asked, skeptical.

"With horses?" I asked, this was getting better and better.

"Yup." Since when did my Dad say 'Yup'? Still a ranch, with horses, near Ty. Best. Day. Of. My. Life.

I leant forward and hugged Dad, "When can we start looking?!"

"As soon as you like! Are you sure about leaving your old school and everything? Your friends back home?" Dad asked, slightly worried; that I might have second thoughts.

I frowned, thinking it over. "No, I like it here; I'll make new friends."

Adam nodded, "We'll be fine."

Dad grinned, "Great, I really like it here and I'm sure you too would miss it." He gave us a look, obviously meaning Ty and Soraya for Adam. I'm so sorry I mean Bella.

I blushed, "Do you think, Amber would let us buy Summer?"

He thought for a moment, "We can ask her?"

I grinned, "Great!" I hugged him again, "I'll go and tell Ty and Soraya!" I swung round and ran over to Ty, Summer now tied up near Dad.

"TY!" I screamed, I'm pretty excited. He spun round,

"Yup?" Is 'yup' in fashion, or something?

"Dad said! Dad said, we can...!" I stuttered, in excitement.

He frowned, "You can what?"

"He said, he's gonna buy a ranch!"

"A ranch? Where?"

"Near you!" I nearly screamed again.

He grinned, "Near me?"

"Yup." Oh yeah, good word 'yup'.

He hugged me tight, "Fantastic!" Is it me or is that just a major conincidence, that they were my exact words? Or word, whatever.

I grinned even wider, "So, I will get to see you daily for the rest of my life, after all?"

I nodded, "Well yeah... If..."

He smiled softly, reaching up to tuck a stray wisp of my hair behind my ear. He leant down and kissed me softly, "I got ya."

I smiled shly, "I am a very luckly boy." He said quietly, kissing the top of my head.

"You are." I said simply, happy in his arms.

"AMY!" I swung round, it was Soraya. "Adam told me!" She screamed again, running up and hugging me.

Ty sighed, oh so dramaticly. "Replaced again."

I laughed, "It'll be fun!"

"What school are you going to?"

"I have no idea!"

"Argh! I'm so happy! Adam as well-...!" She stopped, blushing slightly. I raised an eyebrow, Adam too... Uh hum.

"Adam?" I asked slowly, she turned her head shyly.

"Nothing."

Nothing indeed. We'll see about that.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is like super short! But I wanted to get you an update now, cause I probally won't update for maybe a week after this! Sorry... But have like a load of homework due monday, busy tomorrow and yeah. Might be able to squeeze one in friday, depending on the amount of reviews I get? If I get over 40, then maybe?**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	17. Just Warming Up

**Okay, next chapter is up! - Why do I always say that?**

**Anyway, am planning a sequel to this story, let me know if you would like me to do it?**

**It will be fun, I promise! Anyway (why am I always saying 'anyway'?) on with the show! **

**(Well the story- but yeah!)**

**Better Shut-up.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX (that is such a pain to write!)(do it anyway for you lot!)(to many brackets today)(soz)**

* * *

I smiled happily, curling up in Ty's arms. We are sitting in Georgia's cabin, everyone is here; well except Layla... Because yeah. You know. Bella, Zac, Lola, Sophie, Ella and loads of others, we all knew from the workshop, are all here, and it's christmas!

We spent, the whole day with the Borden's and Dad; it was actually really fun. After the trail ride, we joined everyone for the little service, then sat down to like a massive, full on meal. Which was like FANTASTIC! After that Mr and Mrs Borden, and dad, got chatting to other adults. So all of their stranded kids, (oh so lonely) headed back to Georgia's cabin.

Which is where we are now, playing truth or dares; lead by you guessed it: Zac. It was Georgia's turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Ella asked,

"Hmm..." She pondered, "Dare..." She said, slowly; looking skeptically around the room. Everyone grinned. She suddenly looked incredibly scared. Almost sporting a-rabit-in-the-head-light effect. Was very fetching.

"Well..." Adam started, pretending to look thoughtful. He's rubbish at acting. "Ride."

"Ride?" I asked, bemused. "What do you mean? It's like pitch black out there."

"Exactly. There's a ring, down by the barn. It has lights."

"Okay? But how is that a dare?" Georgia asked. She was pushing it.

"Bareback." Ty said, simply. He been pretty quiet, up till now. Everyone turned to look at him, including me; who was curled up in his arms.

"Bareback?" Ella repeated. "I don't get how this a dare?"

"I have a better idea." Lola spoke up.

"You do?" Adam asked, glancing towards her. She was sitting cross-legged on the carpet. She nodded.

"Yup." Its back again, the 'yup' is back.

"So could you enlighten us on this better idea?" Soraya asked. Everyone turned towards Lola.

"Well, there's an old jumping circuit; behind the cabins. There all really low, why don't you jump it? Amber said, that she used to jump it and that we should try it."

"Jump it?" Georgia asked, "The grounds to hard."

Lola shook her head, "No you jump it."

"Okay..."Georgia said, frowning.

"Why don't we have a little competion?" Adam proposed, rubbing his hands together. He loves this.

I raised an eyebrow. "A competion?"

"Hmm. Everyone jumps the course, the fastest time wins."

"That actually sounds pretty fun." Zac smiled.

Soraya nodded, "Why don't we do it in pairs?"

"Pairs?" Ella asked, god this was some weird conversation.

"Yeah, we go in pairs; it will be harder and quicker." She said, doing a quick head count of everyone in the room. "Theres enough of us."

"Sure." Ty grinned. Ty is so my partner. I looked up, he nodded. Oh yeah.

"Well let's go!" Zac smiled, clambering to his feet, holding out his hand to Soraya. She smiled shyly. I am convinced there's something going on between Adam and her.

We all piled out the room, grabbing our coats on the way. I stepped out into the crisp air, breathing out softly. A little cloud fizzled in the air; before disappearing into the cold night. I showed Soraya, she told me I was mad. Rude.

I showed Ty, he just chuckled slightly. Rude. Points for being _slightly_ diplomatic. Nope he just told me I was mad. Points gone. No points. Zilch pointess.

We soon reached the little clearing Lola had told us about, it was covered by a thick blanket of snow; making the jumps barely recognisable. Everyone separated into pairs, me and Ty, Soraya and Zac, Lola and Maddy, Sophie and Tom, Ella and Caleb, Adam and Bella. Sorted.

It was me and Ty up first, didn't quite go to plan, but it was fun. The rules was we had to hold hands, and jump over the jumps, the fastest wins. Simples.

We did a little run up and hurled ourself over the jumps, I kinda got left behind, so Ty turned round and scooped me up in his arms. How romantic. And proceed to step over the jumps. I clung to him, trying not to laugh.

Everyone else was in hysterics. I suppose it must of looked quite funny. We finished, with a wonderful time of 5 minutes 45 seconds. We did kinda break down laughing on the 5th jump. Valuable time, lost. Well I was with Ty, so I take that back.

Next was Soraya and Zac, they took a more sophisticated approach and did a little run up for each jump, and stepped over it. Boring. But it was still quite funny. Because Adam had added another element to the game, lobbing snowballs at them as they stacked it over the jumps. This ended in Soraya landing on the floor, after completing the last jump, in giggles; curling up in a ball, trying in vain to protect the hundreds of hard packed ice, coming her way.

We are so nice.

Everyone else took turns to try to beat someone elses time. Me and Ty came an unsuccessful last. So sad. With Sophie and Tom taking first prize.

Of course it was natural of us to reward them with a pelting of snowballs. So mean. They were literally crying for mercy as we attacked them. Was so funny and turned into a fall on snowball fight, Ty knowing I was ticklish, got me down on the ground and started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing as, now everyone was above me, and I became the main target and received_ thousands_ of snowballs coming my way.

"NO!" I cried, in between giggles. I am so ticklish.

Ty just grinned, "I did warn ya."

"Argh!" I laughed, trying to fight of incoming snowballs.

"Get Amy!" That was Adam, how nice of him.

"NOOO!" I curled up in a ball, as Adam and everyone else, sprinkled snow over me. I shivered as the cold snowflakes, edged down my back.

"Argh! That's cold!" I cried, as Adam stuffed yet another snowball down my back. "Ty help me!"

He paused, thoughtful for a moment. Unlike Adam, he's actually quite a good actor. "Nope."

I screamed, "You are soo evil!"

"Hmm. I am." He replied simply, leaning into tickle me again.

"Okay everyone, stop! Were being mean!" Was that really Adam? And does he have a sparkle in his eye? He's so up to something.

Everyone stopped, I sighed thankfully, and warily clambered to my feet. I looked around, skeptically, backing up.

I screamed when two big arms wrapped around me, it was Ty. "AMBUSH!" And that was Adam. Now _everyone_ is charging towards me and Ty is holding me trapped. I tried to wriggle out of it, not gonna happen. Why does Ty have to be so strong?

Now everyone is actually pelting me with snowballs. I shrieked and ran, Ty just happened to disappear right at the last moment, protecting himself from any danger. Thanks. A lot.

After a while, a LONG while; everyone stopped, out of breath. It had been like world war 3, with me being the only one on the opposite side. We were all laying, laughing so hard; our sides hurt, in the snow. I rolled over and smiled, this holiday had been so much fun, and I still had a week! Yippee!

Ty was right beside me, he grinned. I leant over and kissed him on the forehead. He rolled his eyes, "Seriously Amy, I thought I taught you by now."

I frowned, "What?"

He leant in and kissed me. I smiled happily. "Ahh. I got ya."

"Don't you ever let that happen again." He said, sternly; trying to fight the smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Never." I promised, puting on a fake, how-could-you-think-that voice.

And then, he started to tickle me. Again. The liberties some people take. Unbelievable.

"PUBLIC!" It was Adam.

Everyone sat up, and crossed their legs; indian style. Zac glanced at his watch, "I better get going."

Bella nodded, "Me too."

Soon everyone was clambering to their feet. We all waved goodbye, and a happy christmas. Leaving just us four, standing in the snow.

"Well, we've still got a while till the others get back." Adam spoke up. I nodded, looking at Ty.

"I think we need a rematch." Ty broke in grinning.

"A rematch." Soraya asked.

I caught on. "Jumping."

"Ahh." Adam smiled. "Game on."

It was a fight to death, well not literally. But all of us went at the same time, in pairs; like before. Me and Ty and Soraya and Adam. Ah hum._ Soraya_ and _Adam._

We all lined up, on the make shift starting line. I did a couple of stretches. Got to get in the mood.

Ty looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Just warming up." I replied simply, bending over and touching my toes.

"Right." He said, slowly.

Soraya joined in, circling her hips. "Don't want to pull anything."

"No we don't." Adam, added slowly, nodding at her circling hips.

She paused and did a quick side stretch. "Ah."

I leant forward into a lunge, "Ah." I stood back up and swapped legs, bouncing up and down slightly. Soraya had her leg up behind her, in skater like pose.

The boys were still staring at us like we were total idiots. Rather rude I think. I carried on, brushing of their disrespect and broke into a little jog on the spot. Soraya followed suit, waving her arms round in circles.

Deciding that wasn't enough, I stopped my little jog and started to do a very fast walk in a circle around Ty. He's still staring at me weirdly, trying to fight the smile pulling at his mouth. Soraya joined me, and linked her arms through mine, we were walking at a very fast pace around two startled boys.

After a few circles, I started to lift my leg in an army like walk. Thrusting it out in front of me with every step, kicking as high as I could. "Ah Ja!" I cried, breaking into a judo like pose, stepping forward and swapping legs, "Ah jaa!" I waved my arms in a karate like motion. "Bring it on."

Soraya took up the same pose, standing opposite me in a lunge; her arms in a defensive pose. "Oh yaa!" She screamed, breaking from the lunge and kicking her leg up into the air. I staggered backwards slightly startled, before composing myself. I did a little spin on the spot, and kicked my leg out in some random direction. Bit dizzy.

The boys are actually laughing now. In disbelief I think. I started to charge towards Soraya, my arms outstretched; bit like a zombie. Thriller. Thriller... Er... Thriller!

I think the boys decided it was time to take action as we chased each other over the jumps. They both ran after us, laughing as we both stacked it over the same jump, landing on our backs, giggling hysterically. Both the boys, stopped above us. "Warmed up yet?" Ty asked, grinning at me.

I nodded seriously, "Feel like I ran a marathon." Ty raised an eyebrow.

"Very exhilarating." Soraya added, nodding along.

"Right..." Adam said slowly.

Ty held out his hand to help me, I gladly took it and pulled myself to my feet, dusting myself of the snow.

"Okay now shall we get started?" Ty asked.

"Yup." Oh yeah, 'yup' is out.

We regained, are starting positions at the starting line. The rules were, (slightly modified) the boys had to have us on their backs, the entire time. Quite tricky. Trust me, I've tried it.

"READY! STEADY! GO!" Adam cried, and we all burst from the starting line. Well the boys did, me and Soraya just hung on for dear life. The first jump was well wobbly. The second, was okay. Soraya and Adam didn't fair to well as Adam managed to stack it and both him and Soraya came hurtling to the ground, in a fit of giggles. Determined to win, me and Ty kept going. We were okay, till the fourth jump, with was... Eh... Dreadful.

We both landed, with a soft thud on the snow laughing like mad. I landed on top of Ty, he just grinned and pulled me in to kiss him. I smiled happily and didn't oblige.

I pulled back out of breath, slightly surprised there was no 'PUBLIC!' from Adam and Soraya. I frowned at Ty, he nodded, I rolled of off him. Slowly sitting up I peered over the jump. Oh my god. I glanced at Ty, he hadn't seen it yet.

He frowned, I nodded towards the two. "Oh my god." My thoughts exactly. Adam and Soraya were kissing.

"But their both going out with other people..." I whispered, "Okay, we can't let them know we saw."

Ty nodded, "Okay. We haven't seen a thing."

"Zilcharooney."I said simply.

"Seriously?"

"Hmm." We both turned round, and leaned back against the log. "Seriously though, I mean it's obvious they like each other; but what they gonna do. I thought Soraya really liked Zac?" I wondered aloud.

"Hmm. I thought Adam like Bella." Ty mused.

"Very interesting indeed." I turned round and peeped over the log, they had stopped and were laughing. I really felt for Zac and Bella.

I swung round quickly as they turned to look in our direction, "We, did not. See a thing." I whispered firmly.

"Zilcharooney." Ty promised, pretending to zip up his lips. I raised an eyebrow. "What it's actually good word!"

I could hear footsteps behind us, I turned and smiled; oh so causally.

"You two okay?" That was Adam.

"Couldn't be better." Ty grinned.

"So you didn't see anything?" Soraya hesitated.

I did my best frown, "No... Why?" I asked, pretending to be suspicious.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Oh okay!" I smiled happily, jabbing Ty who I so knew was about to say something; under the lines of 'was it really nothing?'.

"Good. Well do you want to head back, it's getting late?" Adam said, in a bit of a rush.

"Sure, I'm getting kinda cold." Ty smiled, composing himself. I relaxed and clambered to my feet. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I smiled softly; grateful for his warmth.

Adam and Soraya walked along side by side, smiling happily. They would have to be carefull. Very careful indeed.

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked it! I know I said 40 reviews, but I was bored as I have managed to get my homework done, AMAZING! So I gave you an update, you better give me some more reviews as a thank you. ^_^**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	18. Just Checking

**Okay, so I have decided to write a sequel; being the idiot I am I have already started the first chapter. It will be slightly different, a good different! So I am going to aim to get this one finished asap! So read and enjoy!**

**I will only put out the sequel, if I have over 50 reviews by the end of this story. 50 reviews, or no sequel.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**

* * *

The week, literally flew by and soon it was time to go back home and sort out everything with the house and our stuff. Including our horses.

We waved everyone goodbye and was soon back on the plane, me and Ty had had a special goodbye kiss. I have his and Soraya's number, and haven't stopped texting them since I got on the plane. Luckily this time I was by the window, no soul eating women in sight, so I was okay. Adam sat next to me, alongside Dad, who was busy calling people and getting everything sorted out.

I can't wait to see my two best friends, although I'm slightly depressed at the thought of breaking the bad news to them. They would be devastated. But I've begged Dad, to buy a ranch with lots of rooms, so they can come over and stay. Will text them now.

_Hey Chloe! Hey Emily!_

_On the plane, 1 hour till I'm back home! Can't wait to see you both, have tons of news!_

_xxAmyxx_

I kept it really short and vague, I really didn't want to tell them I was moving away, to like the other side of the country. Got a text back.

_Hey Amy!_

_Can't wait to see you! It feels like ages! _I cringed, it would be even longer soon. _You better have pictures of this Ty! Who I must say, sounds AMAZING!_

_xxChloexx_

I text back straight away:

_Whoa! Hands of my boyfriend, and yes I have pictures._

_xxAmyxx_

I soon got a text from Emily as well:

_Can't wait to see you! Please tell me you brought back pictures of this Ty guy!_

_xxEmilyxx_

Them two, are like identical. I quickly texted back, ignoring Adam; who was jabbing me with a really sharp pencil.

_Yes, I have pictures. :)_

_xxAmyxx_

I carried on texting them, laughing as I tried to describe Ty. Adam's still jabbing me with the pencil, I turn and looked. Wow. It's like a monster, asked him what it was, he simply wrote 'Amy' in big letters across the top. So this time I through a pen at him, childish I know. Lady, just looked at me. Dignity Amy, dignity.

NO!

It's soul eating woman. Someone help me.

* * *

Soon we landed and I was hopping of the plane into a cab, (obviously not in all one hop). The journey home was quick and soon I was back in my little bedroom. I sighed, depressed at the thought it would soon be my old bedroom.

I texted the girls and asked them to come over. I had news for them, but I didn't say that. They were happy to come and turned up like five minutes later.

"So..." Chloe prompted, slumping down on my bed. "Details..." I rolled my eyes, I'm so gonna miss them.

"Hmm. Tell us about _Ty_." Emily added.

I chuckled softly, "Ty's amazing. You'd love him."

"Pictures?" Chloe asked, I nodded towards my computer, I was uploading them now.

Emily swayed over to my computer, and dropped down in the chair, doing a little spin on it as she went. "So when are we gonna get to meet this Ty?" Emily asked, scrolling through the pictures on the screen, "Who I must admit is _gorgeous_..."

Chloe nodded, she was now looking intently at the screen, "Wow are they ab's I see?" It was a picture of Ty, his shirt had lifted slightly as he cantered round on Promise.

I laughed, then my face clouded over. "I've got to tell you something."

They noticed my forlorn face, and both returned to the bed; crossing their legs indian style. "What is it?"

"Well... Um..." I started, unsure were to go. "You see, Dad fell in love with this place." I continued, waving at the ranch on the screen. They both nodded silently. "And well, he wants to buy..." I paused, their faces had dropped. "He wants to live out there." I finished, looking down at the ground.

Chloe was the first to recover, "So your leaving?"

I nodded dumbly, "Yeah."

There was a silence till Emily spoke up, "It's okay, we'll still see you, won't we?"

I nodded, slightly less depressed. "I have begged Dad, to let you come and stay all the time and your get to meet Ty."

"We'll make it work." Chloe smiled softly. Their the best.

"You two are amazing, you know that." I smiled happily, hugging them both.

Emily nodded seriously, "I have been told."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm gonna miss you two."

"Me too." I just hugged them tighter.

"Back to pictures!" Emily grinned, "I must say, Adam doesn't look half bad either!"

I rolled my eyes and broke the bad news, "Sad to say, he's of the market."

"He always is." Chloe brushed it of, scrolling through all the ones of Adam. He wasn't that bad, I can see where their coming from.

"Well actually, it's very complicated." I added, they both turned.

"Spill."

"Okay, we'll Soraya,"

They cut me off, "Soraya?"

I continued, "Ty's sister, she's our age."

They both nodded, and I pointed towards a picture of her on the screen. Emily clicked on it, "Wow, she's stunning."

"I know, I'm kinda envious."

They stared at me in disbelief, "Amy, how are _you_ envious, your gorgeous!"

I smiled, "I have been told by Ty."

"Ty, told you, you were gorgeous?" Emily asked, incredibly interested now.

"Hmm." I grinned. "Going back to the Adam situation."

"Yep, carry on." Emily waved at me.

"Kay, well Soraya's going out with Zac-..."

They cut me of, again. "Didn't you go out with Zac?"

I nodded, "Disaster." I waved towards a picture of him.

"WOW."

I laughed, "He's pretty good too."

"I am so visiting." Emily said, "It seems this part of the country is plentiful."

"Anyway, and Adam's going out with Bella."

Cut of again. "Bella?" I pointed towards a picture of her. "Ah, whats with the cast?"

"Skating disaster."

They nodded, "But hot gossip!"

"Spill."

"We kinda had a jumping competion, all us lot," I waved at the picture of all our group, "Like without horses, on Christmas Day," they nodded along. "Then everyone else went home, leaving us four," I motioned towards the four of us on the screen.

"We had a rematch and me and Ty got kissing."

"Hmm." That was Emily.

"When we turned round, Soraya and Adam were kissing."

"NO! Your joking! But they both are going out with other people!" And that was Chloe.

I nodded, "Me and Ty, have promised not to let them know we saw them."

"Wow, what they gonna do?" That was Emily.

"I don't know, they don't know we saw them." I replied, confused myself.

"Well, do you know when you're heading back there?" Emily asked, quieter this time.

"I think I heard Dad, saying he had found a ranch." I remember, thinking back to earlier.

"Well, we still have a week left of the holidays, when your all set up; I'm coming out there!" Chloe promised, they were both rich, so they could afford it.

I nodded, "Well, why don't you come with me, when we leave?"

"Quality time with Adam, sure I'm in."

"Emily!"

She just ignored me and glanced at Chloe, she nodded, "Count me in."

I grinned, "There's plenty of free boys out there."

Emily smiled, "That's the only reason I'm going."

I glared at her, "Oooh who's this?"

"That's Caleb, not free."

"Oh. Shame."

"Who's this?" Chloe asked,

"Matt. Single."

"Wow Emily, he looks your type."

She nodded, "Hmm. I have my eye on him."

"What about this one?"

I rolled my eyes, "We all know who that is." It was Adam.

"Just checking."

* * *

**Okay, I know this was super short! But I wasn't even gonna do updates this weekend, so your lucky.**

**Don't forget, 50 reviews or no sequel.**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


	19. Every Single Second

**Well, this story should be finished soon, so I'm working hard to get it done! **

**Sorry I majorly jumped time last chapter, but I felt it wasn't that important? So I didn't do it?**

**The last chapter was focused on introducing Amy's relationship, with her old friends, which will be in the sequel a lot. So yeah, read and enjoy!**

**Remember 50 reviews or no sequel!**

* * *

"Wow, this is huge!" I exclaimed, scanning the documents in my hand. Adam nodded, peering over my shoulder,

"How many stalls are there?" He asked, looking at a picture of a stable.

"Well?" Dad pondered, tapping his desk with the pen, generating an incredibly annoying clicking noise. "About 12? I think?"

I nodded, "When are we shipping Spartan and Minnie over?" Minnie was Adam's horse, she was an amazing jumper, and fitted Adam perfectly.

"Well, the yard has agreed to keep them there for the next week, so we can get everything sorted when we leave tomorrow. So depending on that, will make arrangements and get them over as soon as possible." He replied, glancing up at me over the wodd of papers, "Amy have you spoke to Emily and Chloe?" He finished, I smiled, I had begged Dad to let them come, their parents were fine with it and were going to pay all the expenses.

"Yeah, they said they'd meet me in the morning, what times the flight?" I asked, pulling out my phone, ready to text them.

"Twelve."

"Kay." My fingers worked quickly as I texted them both. My phone beeped as a message came in.

_Kay great, were head round about 8? Do you and Chloe want to come round mine? I've got a new horse!_

_xxEmilyxx_

I smiled happily, Emily was like filthy rich and had a private stables and staff. I quickly texted her back,

_Sure give me ten minutes._

_xxAmyxx_

I told Dad, and then headed for the door. "Can I come?" I swung round, it was Adam. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I wanna see the new horse." Nosey Parker.

I sighed, oh so dramatically. "Hurry up." He pulled on his shoes and followed me out the door.

Dad gave us a lift on the way to the Estate Agents, I hopped out and thanked him; waiting for Adam to fall into step beside me.

"So why exactly are you here?" I asked,

"Told you sis, to see the horse."

"How did you know about that?" I ploughed in.

"Emily told me." He said simply.

I stopped, "You have Emily's number?"

"Hmm." He hummed in reply, he is after my best friends. That means he has like five girls on the go.

"Are you stalking anymore of my friends, I should know about?" I asked again.

"Well theres: Chloe, Lucy, Ella, Sora-..." He cut of. Wow this was getting annoying.

"Soraya, you have Soraya's number." I concluded. Oh so helpfully, completing his sentence.

He sighed, "Yes, I have Soraya's number."

"And why, oh why? Would you have Soraya's number?"

"Same reason you do."

"Soraya's my friend, my best friend."

"Exactly."

I sighed, I'm getting nowhere. I think, I'll plough in a bit deeper. "So nothing happened between you two?"

He won't look at me, "Nope."

"Are you sure about that?" I mentally poked myself.

"Positive."

Keep digging. "Maybe it wasn't nothing, maybe it was something." I actually promised Ty, I wouldn't say anything. Sorry Ty...

He raised his brow, "Amy, what the heck are you talking about?"

"I have eyes." I stated, pointing at my eyes for effect.

I swear he just blushed, "So I see." he sighed, struggling to compose him self.

"ADAM!" I looked up startled by the shriek, coming from the porch. It was Emily, running towards Adam, arms outstretched; grinning. Nice to see you too. Following her came Chloe, going exactly the same way, towards Adam. I just stood there. Replaced again. I made a 'I'm watching you' motion with my fingers and turned towards my screaming friends.

He hugged them both. Am I missing something here? "We haven't seen you in AGES!" They were at my house yesterday.

"Where was you yesterday?" That was Chloe.

"Meeting Tom." He replied oh so casually. Tom was one of Adam's mates.

They both nodded, "You've got to see my new horse!" That was Emily. Did she just grab his hand? Chloe grinned, following them. I opened my mouth to speak,

"Hello?"

They all swung round, apart from Adam, who was in his element. "Amy!" No one moved though. Rude.

I sighed, oh so dramatically, shaking my head; I followed them towards the stable block. Chloe joined me, while Emily chatted away.

"Sorry about that." She smiled, happily. Didn't seem that sorry.

I chuckled, "Don't worry." I am deeply hurt.

"Kay. So you heard from Ty." She asked, trying to keep up with me. She's slightly smaller.

I nodded, "Yep, can't wait to see him again."

"Amy, it's been like 2 days!"

"I know, but when your with someone 24/7 you kinda get used to them being around." I explained, I did miss Ty, a lot.

"I see." She nodded along, peering round the corner where Emily's new horse was tied up with cross ties. One of the grooms was brushing it. It was a gelding, I could see that much.

"What's his name?" I asked, taking in the large horse.

"Songbird." She said, simply; smiling at me. "Birdy, for short."

I nodded, it actually really suited him. Adam walked up to him and started to work T-touch down his long elegant neck.

Emily stared at him, baffled at what he was doing. I shook my head, "Adam, your doing it wrong." I walked up to Birdy and started to work the proper T-touch down his neck. He visibly relaxed and let out a nice long sigh, his eye's closing in content.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Emily asked, still staring confused at me.

"T-touch." I said simply, giving Birdy a pat. He snorted and nudged me for treats. "He's a great horse."

"Hmm, he is." Chloe nodded, coming up the other side of him.

"Have you rode him yet?" Chloe asked, glancing over at Emily.

"Only briefly, you know to get a feel for him." She replied.

Chloe nodded, "You should try him out now?"

"Okay," She stopped one of the groom's as they went by. "Hey Ben, could you get me Songbird's tack?" He nodded, "Thank's you're a star!"

He chuckled softly and headed towards the tack room. He returned a few minutes later, laden with tack. Emily took it gratefully and thanked him again, before quickly tacking Birdy up. He didn't move, still in a daydream after the mini T-touch session.

"Kay, ready." She smiled, pulling on her helmet. Picking up his reins, she lead him over to the school. I held the gate open as she slipped in, the rest of us leant on the fence; waiting to see Birdy in action.

She quickly mounted him and squeezed him into a walk. He had a very collected stride, "Wow, he could do dressage." I stated, taking in the elegant strawberry roan.

"Yeah, Mom said he's a great jumper!" She called in reply, squeezing him gently into a collected trot. After a whole circle she sent him into canter, he responded quickly and broke into a smooth canter.

"Wow."

"Maybe you should jump him?" Chloe suggested.

Emily looked skeptical, "Okay, can you put a small one up?"Chloe nodded, and fixed up the jump. Smiling, she returned to the fence and gestured for Emily to go. Emily squeezed her gently and sent her into a canter, and made for the jump. I held my breath has she approached the small cross, Birdy sailed over the tiny jump, not missing a stride. He was amazing!

"Wow!" Adam called out, Emily was an amazing rider, she could make any horse look perfect. Even though Birdy, did it effortlessly himself.

She nodded happily, leaning down the pat him on the neck. "He's good." She glanced up at me, "Wanna go Amy?" I opened my mouth to speak, why didn't she ask Adam, he's the one with all the ribbons.

Everyone turned to look at me, I smiled, "Sure, why not." She smiled, and slid of, handing the reins and the helmet to me. I pulled on the helmet, and quickly swung into the saddle. Birdy's head swung round, sniffing out the new rider. I leant over and rubbed him on the neck, "Ready boy?"

Squeezing him gently into a trot, I aimed for the jump, picking up canter on the way. Again he sailed over the small jump, I grinned and gave him a hug.

"He's awesome."

Emily nodded, and turned to Chloe. "Wanna go?" She grinned happily,

"Sure."

I hopped of and held out the helmet and the reins, she took it and swung into the saddle. I returned to the fence and watched as she glided across the ground, picking up a smooth canter and sailing over the jump.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I reached to get it, pulling it out; glancing at the screen. Ty. I smiled happily, and pressed on the message.

_Hey, just wondering how you're doing? Mis__sing you like mad! Are coming tomorrow?_

_XxTyxX_

I glanced up at Emily who was adjusting the jump, and making it higher. She nodded at Chloe, who aimed for the jump, again flying effortlessly over it. She notched it up again and gestured once again for her too go, once again Birdy floated over the ground, barely missing a stride as he flew over it.

I quickly texted him back.

_I miss you like crazy! And yeah, I'm coming tomorrow, the flights at twelve. My friends have somehow convinced me to let them come, something about that part of the country being plentiful. :)_

_XxAmyxX_

I sighed, leaning against the fence; watching Chloe glide round on Birdy. My phone buzzed again.

_Well, they sound like you. Do you know where the ranch is?_

_XxTyxX_

I quickly replied, filling him in with the details. I switched my gaze to Adam, who was leaning casually against the fence. I can't believe him and Soraya, will have to pry it out of him, preferably after I have consulted Ty. Chloe had now dismounted and was walking up to Adam.

He looked up and smiled, "Do I finally get a go now?"

She shook her head, "Girls only."

Emily came up beside her, "Your too big."

He sighed, oh so dramatically. "Good looks, can have their downfalls."

Emily stuck her tounge out at him, and nodded towards another horse in the yard. "I have something else though."

He grinned, "Fab."

Emily looked at me, "When your done, texting _Ty_," She started, jokely. "Do you wanna ride Birdy?"

I frowned confused, "I just had, I was thinking we could go for a trail ride." She continued, reading my thoughts.

I nodded, "Sure."

She grinned, "I'll go get, Snowflake." She turned to Chloe, "Do you want to take, Blue Angel?"

Chloe nodded, she always rode Blue Angel, she was like a second owner. Emily then glanced at Adam, "Kay, Adam the tacks over there," She gestured towards the tack room. "And that's Sundrop." She waved towards the horse in the yard. Everyone nodded and headed of in the direction of the horses. I turned to Birdy, and rubbed his forehead; planting a kiss on his nose. I worked my fingers in small circles down his neck, smiling softly as he let out a dramatic sigh. I leant against him, taking in his warmth. I'm gonna miss Emily's horses, they were all beautiful.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Ty.

_Just spoke to Dad, he said your ranch is only a few miles away from ours, and that were neighbours!__ :) Have been constantly prodding Soraya for information, on the 'Her and Adam' situation. No use, she won't budge, how about you? Any luck with Adam?_

_XxTyxX_

I rolled my eyes, so I wasn't the only one breaking promises.

_No luck, tried today. He did get rather defensive, but then were cut of by my friends, screaming his name. He has about 5 girls on the go. Neighbours! Argh!_

XxAmyxX

I looked up to see, Adam, Chloe and Emily, waiting patiently for me to stop texting Ty. Chloe dramatically, rolled her eyes. "Ty again." She sighed.

I laughed, "Sorry, and Adam; good news; your new neighbour is Soraya."

Both Chloe and Emily grinned at me, they knew perfectly well what I was talking about. Adam, looked between us confused.

Chloe helpfully added, "Neighbour's Adam."

"Hmm, neighbour's." That was Emily.

He raised his eyebrow, "What are you lot up to?"

"Oh nothing." I replied, oh so casually.

He looked skeptical, and replied slowly. "Right."

We all mounted, and trotted out the large yard. We soon reached the forest and followed the various trails, Emily swung round in her saddle, as we reached a large clearing. "Race ya." With that she took of.

"Hey not fair!" The rest of us cried in unison.

She just laughed, shaking her hair in the wind. "Whatever."

I sighed in content and squeezed Birdy into action. He took of and soon came head to head with Snowflake, Emily's horse. I encouraged him and he managed to make a small distance. "Oh yeah!"

Adam and Chloe, whose horses weren't as fast, were having their own mini raise, laughing as they floated over the ground.

I smiled happily, as the wind flew through my blonde girls, the strong breeze in my face. I was happy, tomorrow I am going to see Ty, my two best friends with me too. A new life, a new school, new people, new horses. New everything, but it was gonna be fun. And I am going to enjoy, every single second, of it.

***THE END***

* * *

**There we go! Finished! You were all probably surprised at the appearance of those little two words. But the sequel, will be out soon and starts the day after this.**

**So please review! As I said, I won't put up the sequel, unless I get over 50 reviews. It can be the same person, if you want? But I need fifty reviews, for a sequel! That's only like 7 more reviews! Not hard, not hard at all.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! This is only my fifth story, and the 2nd one to actually be completed.**

**REMEMBER 50 REVIEWS, OR NO SEQUEL!**

**XxWildAtHeartxX**


End file.
